The Child
by Writing Keeper
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are transported into the future by a strange girl with unkown intentions. They get involved with the affairs there and with certain events happening they find themselves FALLING IN LOVE! OMG! SasuNaru REWRITE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**The Child **

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters except my own characters. _

**Summary**: Sasuke and Naruto are transported into the future by a strange girl with unkown intentions. They get mixed up in the affairs there and with certain events taking place they find themselves FALLING IN LOVE! OMG! SasuNaru REWRITE!

**Author's Note**

I know that I didn't finish the original version of The Child but that version was real messed up and not well planned so I didn't want to continue it. Instead I rewrote the story and made Sasuke and Naruto transported into the FUTURE. Instead of their child being transported into the PAST. Hope you enjoy this version.

**I don't keep any files on previous chapters so don't ask me for it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Sasuke and Naruto looked around the forest. With apparent shock the two didn't dare move an inch. Not sure whether it was a genjutsu technique Sasuke gripped his sword in maximum frustration. Standing behind him Naruto wasn't doing any better. Beyond confused, Naruto held tightly onto his kunai and felt Kyuubi's chakra surf around in him. The fox was begging to be let out, obviously not liking the sudden stop to their fight. Sasuke and Naruto have been fighting in the ruins of Konoha when their weapons clashed along with their chakra. An unexpected blinding white light covered the grounds and everyone around it. When it cleared up the two enemies found themselves in a field in a forest with rocks surrounding the field. It looked suspicious enough for the two to forget their fight and focus on their surroundings.

"What the hell happened, dobe?" Sasuke spoke first. The silence and frustration was killing him. The blond sneered at him for the name calling.

"How should I know? Besides… I should be asking you that! You're the one who was learning freaky jutsus from Snake Man!" Naruto shouted back. Hearing this Sasuke turned around and grabbed the blonde's front collar making him turn and face him.

"What did you say?" his voice was threatening to kill. Not backing down, Naruto grabbed his collar and screamed as loud as he could.

"I SAID! YOU'RE THE ONE LEARNING FREAKY JUTSUS FROM SNAKE MAN! ARE YOU DEAF?" Instantly Sasuke flung Naruto across the field into one of the rocks. Kyuubi surged in Naruto and forced his chakra into the blond in the moment of shock. Getting up with growing fangs and claws, Naruto charged at the raven. The two clashed weapons at top speed and attempted several failed kicks and punches. With a last attempt at taijutsu the two flew apart and began performing their famed jutsus, rasengan and chidori. With the amount of hatred the jutsus grew in size and power as the two launched at each other.

"RASENGAN!" "CHIDORI!" At the very critical moment it seemed to have happened in slow motion. As the two ran at each other at lightning speed concentrating on killing the other, something popped out of the nearby rock and grabbed the two by their wrist and did what Kakashi done when they were 12. That something flung them in opposite directions aiming their jutsus at the rocks. Miraculously the rocks held and not a single fragment of it was chipped. Acting on instinct the two ninjas stood and looked at the intruding figure. What they saw made them almost drop their jaw.

Standing between them was a tall female with long raven black hair. She looked at them both giving them a view of her eyes. One of them was blue and the other was black. Her skin was as pale as Sasuke's. She wore a black ninja kimono including the shoes that reached her knees. Sasuke and Naruto zoomed in on the red katana she had strapped to her waist. She was obviously a ninja, but from where? The female smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now now, if you can't behave then how will you live with each other in the future?" her voice was soft but rough at the same time. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her weirdly. Her smile held in place and she waved them to walk closer.

"No point in us screaming across the field. Come on, I don't bite." She continued waving. Sasuke took out his katana before approaching her and Naruto held tightly onto his kunai for courage and approached her as well. When they were within a foot of her she smiled even brighter. "There! It wasn't that hard, now was it?"

"Who are you? How did you do that!?" Sasuke became defensive obviously out of his shock. The female dropped her smile slightly and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your fight but as you see, I'm not that good with it and you just landed in the wrong place. I had to search-!"

"You're telling me that YOU DID THIS! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR US TELEPORTING TO THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" Naruto screamed at the female. The girl smiled slightly. Her smile never faltered at all.

"Yes I am responsible for you teleporting away from wherever it is you came from. However, there is a reason for it." Her words were strong and not intimidated by the two angry ninjas who are releasing evil aura next to her. The girl began walking across the field. "Please follow me. I'll explain to you once we reach the village. I'm sure you'd like a better surrounding and a chair to sit in, no?"

"What village are you talking about?" Sasuke asked the question he and Naruto had been wondering for some time. The girl blinked her huge eyes a few times before smacking her forehead in disbelief.

"God! I can't believe it! I forgot to tell you!" she exaggerated. "Don't worry; we're still in Konoha territory. No one is going to attack you. Well… actually… here change into these." The girl raised her hands out and spoke a few foreign words and instantly two pair of clothing popped into her hands. Sasuke and Naruto jumped back defensively. She giggled.

"They won't harm you. It's just clothing. Change into these. Unless you want to be target practice. Hurry. We don't have much time." She handed them each a pair and pushed them across the field and she turned around to give them privacy. As the two boys changed their clothing, Sasuke began to wonder why he was listening to this mysterious girl. He wasn't even sure whether she was an enemy or not. The girl looked suspicious yet she's not giving anything away to give him a clue as in to which side she's from. Sasuke snuck a look at Naruto. The blond was changing happily into his pair of clothing. There wasn't a sign of worry in him at all. Securing the belt onto his pants Sasuke turned around gripping his sword.

"Who are you?" his voice dripped with apparent venom. Once again the girl blinked a couple times in confusion before smacking her forehead again.

"Shit! I forgot that too! How could I be so dumb? Forgive me; I'm not like this normally. Could the excitement have gotten the better of me?" She began rambling. Having lost all his patience Sasuke gripped his sword's hilt and asked the question again.

"Who are you?"

"You don't have to be a bastard, teme. It's not like it's going to kill you to wait a couple of seconds." Naruto turned around fully clothed with a small smile. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to calm him down. The raven stared at him for a couple of seconds before letting go of his sword and standing up straighter and calmer.

"I'm truly sorry for not introducing myself. I am Kimiko." She bowed a respectful bow and stood right up instantly. "Now then, can we go? There isn't much time before sunset. Come on." With that she began walking away. Without any choice left, the two ninjas followed her to Konoha. The walk was silent and peaceful. The forest around them seemed familiar but there were obvious changes like the route they were walking wasn't the original route to Konoha. The route was a completely different one. Naruto looked around wanting to ask Kimiko why they were taking a different route to Konoha but decided to hold his question. He looked towards Sasuke to find him walking several paces slower behind him with a very suspicious look on his face. Confused, Naruto walked slower and appeared next to the raven.

"What's up, teme?" he whispered. Sasuke spared him a glance at the corner of his eye.

"She's very suspicious."

"Suspicious? How?" Naruto was confused. The girl is strange but he didn't sense any bad vibes from her.

"… She teleported us away from the fight without being there. Isn't that suspicious enough for you? Also that whole thing with the teleporting clothes. Aren't you at least a bit suspicious, dobe?" Sasuke can't believe Naruto is one of the strongest ninjas and he doesn't even have suspicious radar in him. Naruto tapped his chin for a while before it dawned on him. His eyes widened as he took a look at Kimiko's back. She kept a steady pace in front of them and seemed oblivious to their whispers.

"Actually… I think you're right. I've never seen her in Konoha and she doesn't even have a headband to show which village she's from." Naruto continued to stare at Kimiko's back. They walked on for several more minutes with the two boys keeping their eyes on her. Suddenly she stopped and turned around.

"Well here we are." She said. Sasuke and Naruto looked around. They're still in the middle of the forest. There was no gate insight.

"What do you mean? There's no gate." Naruto spoke up.

"Whoops. Hold on." She turned around and took a deep breath. "Kai!" The forest in front of them began to swirl in a spiral and change. The spiral began to unwind and a red gate appeared in front of them. "We cover the village with an illusion just in case other village ninjas try to enter without our permission." Kimiko explained and walked forward. Beyond the gate was the sign in box with a ninja sitting in it.

"I'm back, Shin" Kimiko spoke to the man that Sasuke and Naruto didn't recognize. It wasn't the original pair of ninjas that occupied the box. It was another unknown ninja. They watched carefully as Kimiko signed herself in. "I'm bringing in two guests."

"If it's you then I'm sure we'll be fine. But report to Daiki first." Shin spoke with obvious gloom. Kimiko smiled.

"Again? What does he want this time?"

"Don't know, he just wants you in." Shin spoke as he signed the sheet next to Kimiko's signature.

"Ok, I'll drop by." Kimiko turned to Sasuke and Naruto and waved her hand. "Follow me, you two. What better place to explain things then at Daiki's?" She walked into the village with the two boys behind her. They observed the village. It was completely different. _This isn't Konoha_ they thought together. Some houses were broken down and had people fixing them. The streets were empty and most of shops are closed.

"Gloomy right?" Kimiko spoke up. Naruto turned to her in surprise.

"Yeah… where are we? This isn't Konoha. Konoha isn't so gloomy." Naruto protested. Kimiko sighed for the first time.

"This is Konoha. Just… not the one you know." She answered.

"Stop speaking in riddles, girl. We want to know where we are now." Sasuke glared at her. Kimiko continued walking. She kept quiet for a while before taking a deep breath.

"I guess I should tell you now… This is the 40th year of the 637th rat." (1) Kimiko answered them.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke and Naruto screamed. Several people looked their way but returned to what they were doing. Kimiko stopped walking for a second before resuming her walk.

"I'm not lying. I brought you from the past into the future. This is what the future Konoha looks like. All ruined and dead." Kimiko spoke with sadness. The two took a better look around. It certainly was a dead village. There was barely anyone in the streets and the houses and stores were a wreck all over. The trees didn't bloom fully though the sky was as bright as ever.

"Time travelling is impossible. That kind of jutsu isn't complete yet!" (2) Sasuke argued.

"For your time it's not complete. But for my time it's just a high class jutsu that not everyone can perform." Kimiko answered. "If you want proof then follow me to Daiki's. There's a calendar with the official Konoha stamp on it." (3) The three continued to walk till they reached the Hokage tower. She entered the building. "We managed to keep this building intact. Lucky us…" she whispered softly and led them to the Hokage's room. Without knocking she opened the door and walked in.

"Daiki, I'm back." She spoke. Sitting behind the desk was a silver haired man with brown eyes. He looked oddly familiar to Sasuke and Naruto. The man named Daiki smiled and stood up.

"Welcome back, Kimiko. And they are?" his voice was rough and masculine but had softness in them.

"I succeeded." Kimiko answered him. Daiki's eyes widened as he stared at the two ninjas. Instantly he was in front of them and shaking their hands.

"WELCOME! WELCOME! I'm so glad that you made it in one piece. Welcome to the future, Uchiha-sama! Uzumaki-sama!' Daiki smiled brightly. The two looked at him dumb folded. _Uchiha-sama and Uzumaki-sama?_ They thought.

"You two are considered legendary in this time." Kimiko answered their mental question.

"You're HOKAGE!" Naruto blurted out his sudden question. Daiki nodded his head. _Then I never became Hokage? _

"This means we're not alive in this time." Sasuke ignored Naruto's outburst and finished the prior conversation they were having. Naruto looked at him shocked. He knew ninjas tend to die early in life but he never thought Sasuke and himself would die this early. It didn't seem to fit them.

"What? That's a joke right? We're already dead in this time?" Naruto became anxious and wasn't so sure.

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki-sama… But you two are dead in this time. However, you guys died an honorable death." Daiki answered his question and reassured him.

"Did… Did I become HOKAGE?" Naruto asked. Daiki smiled and pointed to the window. Outside on the Hokage mountain was Naruto's head. The blond smiled a bright smile as he realized his dream came true.

"Yes you-!"

_**BAM!**_

The door slammed open and in came an out of breath female villager. All attention was diverted towards her. She breathed in and out heavily before rushing over to Kimiko and Daiki. Her eyes were tearing and she was sweating making her look like a junkie. The woman knelt down in front of Daiki and grabbed his Hokage robe tightly.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" She screamed. Daiki grabbed her arms and raised her up.

"Calm down, miss. What's wrong? Tell me everything." Daiki spoke softly.

"MY DAUGHTER! MY DAUGHTER! SHE! SHE! SHE!" the woman was a mess and couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Calm down, miss. We can't help you if you keep stuttering." Daiki answered her. The woman breathed once more before speaking in a calmer tone but she was still screaming.

"MY DAUGHTER DISAPPEARED! I WAS IN THE PARK WITH HER AND WHEN I TURNED AROUND FOR A SECOND SHE DISAPPEARED!" her voice boomed throughout the room.

"What? Another one? This is the tenth one already, Daiki." Kimiko spoke directly to Daiki. The man nodded his head.

"Miss, please have a seat first." He led the woman towards one of the chairs and sat her down all the while rubbing her back. "Kimiko, go grab me a cup of water and a few energizers." Kimiko nodded her head and was out of the office in a flash. Sasuke and Naruto walked up to Daiki.

"What's going on? What did Kimiko mean by the tenth one already?" Sasuke asked.

"There have been several cases of missing children in Konoha. We don't know how they got through the illusion but they did." Daiki answered. Kimiko walked through the door with a cup of water and a few biscuits in hand. She approached the woman.

"Here, take these, you'll feel better." The woman downed the water and inhaled the biscuits. She leaned back and allowed them to work their magic. Sasuke and Naruto watched in amazement as the woman's complexion improved and she looked less of a mess.

"Those biscuits work like energy drinks." Daiki explained. The two nodded, _no wonder the woman inhaled the biscuits… she must be famished._ Sasuke thought to himself quietly. Naruto placed a finger on his lower lip and looked at the crumbs on the corner of the woman's mouth. _I want one of those biscuits…_ He allowed his mind to wonder. A giggle caught his attention as Kimiko approached him and stretched out her hand.

"Here's one for you to try." In her hand was a biscuit. Naruto smiled and took it from her before taking a tentative bite. _This is GOOD!_ His eyes lit up at the wonderful taste of the biscuit. Kimiko chuckled before returning back to the topic at hand.

"What do you suggest we do, Daiki?"

"Please! Look for her, Daiki! Please!" the woman grabbed onto his robe again. Daiki patted her shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"Kimiko." His voice was stern and very Hokage like. Kimiko stood up straighter and placed on a serious face.

"Ready for orders, sir," her tone changed as well. Now she sounds more like a ninja speaking to her superior. Daiki released himself from the woman's clutches and walked over to the desk and sat down. Kimiko stood in front of the desk awaiting his orders.

"Good, this is the tenth child that went missing. I want you to go back to the park and see if you can find anything. Report back to me when you're done." He spoke her orders.

"Yes sir." With that she was gone in a puff of smoke. The woman stayed silent waiting for her orders. Daiki turned to her.

"Miss, I suggest you go home for now. Kimiko will bring you up to date on what's going soon." The woman nodded her head and stood up shaking. With small and slow steps she headed out of the Hokage tower. "Sorry about that, we're having quite a situation here. These children are going missing almost weekly now. We still don't know how those guys are getting through the illusion."

"If these kidnappers are getting through your illusions then they're not normal ninjas." Sasuke added.

"That's right." Daiki answered.

"Then why are they kidnapping children?" Naruto finished off. The three stood thinking for a while before Naruto involuntarily yawned. He was getting tired. Daiki seemed to have noticed for he smiled and stood up.

"It's getting late and we can always think about this later. Kimiko won't be back till tomorrow anyway. Knowing her, she'll work till she sees the sunrise. Now… where should you sleep?"

"Of course I should sleep in the Uchiha estate. That is my home." Sasuke spoke with pride.

"Sorry, no can do." Daiki answered back just as prideful.

"Why?" Sasuke's mood darkened. _Did he just deny my rights to my __**own**__ house?_

'The Uchiha estate is under construction as well. It was damaged as well."

"Which reminds me, why is the village so messed up?" Naruto asked with full concern.

"We had a war not too long ago. We're still recovering. The village lost more than half its population because of the war. So construction work is going a bit slow. You'll also see lots of children around. The villagers are trying to repopulate as fast as they can." Daiki explained.

"I see." Naruto answered in a whisper. With that explained, the only problem was where they were going to stay if the entire village was a wreck. There were some still standing and working houses but a lot of families are cramped together in those houses. It strained Daiki's brain cells to think of a better place for them to sleep in. He couldn't bring them to his house. His house was already full enough as it is. Two more people will be disastrous. Which house can he shove them into for the time being? For a few seconds nothing came to his mind then it happened! He figured it out!

"You can lounge with Kimiko for the time being. She lives by herself anyway. I'm sure she won't mind having you guys around," _though she'll kill me for it later._

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Shouldn't we ask her about it first?" he was uncomfortable with just busting into someone else's house without their consent.

"No worries, she'll welcome you with open arms. Kimiko loves sleepovers," _in the past that is._ Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other in wonder before deciding on an answer.

"Fine," Sasuke answered for them both.

"Great!" Daiki began shuffling through his pile of papers in a hurry in search of something. His hands grabbed tightly onto a paper's edge and pulled it out. "Here is the map to her house. There should be a key stashed under her patio. Just take it and enter. I'll tell her when she reports back to me." The two took the map and was on their way to Kimiko's house. The streets remained dead and silent. People walked past each other without speaking but the kids ran around as happy as ever. Lots of stores were under repair while others were open but no one had the spirit to go shopping. Konoha's happiness was nowhere to be seen. The feeling of belonging and family warmth was gone. A chill ran through Naruto's spine as he continued down the path. He stole a glance at Sasuke.

"Nee, teme, I don't like this Konoha." Naruto whispered sadly.

"Ya think I like it?" Sasuke spat back. "It's too dead for my liking." Sasuke glowered as he looked around. He always wanted to destroy Konoha for they destroyed his life and future, however now that he seen it he's not happy. Not one bit. Instead the feeling of emptiness swept over him. Konoha is not Konoha without the happy chatters and laughter of children day in and day out. This wasn't Konoha at all. It was just a dead village with dead villagers roaming it. Sasuke took a look at the map and looked ahead.

"We need to turn at that corner." He spoke to Naruto. The blond nodded his head and the rest of the trip was silent. There was so much to take in. They were in the future now. Their present time is the past now. What were they going to do? It's not like they can stay here. But how were they going to get back? These thoughts ran through their minds as they turned the final corner and walked up to a cream colored house that had random red bricks here and there for design. The two looked up and spotted the giant patio that circled the entire house. Instantly their spirits dropped ten levels down.

"That's a big patio surrounding a big house." Naruto stated in a flat voice. "How are we going to FIND THE KEY!" he screamed this time.

"Shut up dobe. It's either we find the key or wait till the girl comes back, your choice." Sasuke grunted and moved to look for the key. He concentrated chakra to his feet and began walking up the side of the house and under the patio. Lucky for them, the girl keeps the underside of her patio cleaned. So it would be easy to spot the hidden spare key. He heard Naruto grumble himself before joining him under the patio in search of the hidden key. Sasuke searched one half of the patio and Naruto searched the other half. As Naruto turned the second corner he spotted something attached to the corner. Peering in closer to the object he noticed it was the key painted a cream color to match the house's color. He pulled at the key but it wouldn't budge instead something magical happened. It sunk into the patio's corner.

"WHAT THE!?" he shouted. Hearing his sudden shout, Sasuke circled the corner and rushed up to Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in full alert. Naruto pointed to the corner with his eyes wide.

"The key… it sunk into the corner."

"What? What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke felt frustrated. A key can't sink into the wall of a house.

"I tried to pull it out but the key sunk into the wall. I swear that's what happened!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down. We can't do anything now that it sunk into the wall." Sasuke felt sane than Naruto ever will be.

"Then how will we get in?" Naruto asked. "Kimiko probably placed some kind of alarm system up around her house."

"Let's hope she comes home early." Sasuke answered his question and jumped down from under the patio and sat on the steps. Naruto huffed and followed him down. The two sat there for what seemed like hours and the sky just got darker and darker. Soon the light was completely gone and everyone had gone home. They were the only ones outside besides Kimiko, wherever she is. Naruto yawned several times and his head kept falling forward wishing to sleep. He stole a glance at Sasuke who was sitting next to him messing with his chakra by creating a small chidori and switching it on and off. Looking at the small chidori in Sasuke's hands turn on and off, Naruto's mind swirled slightly and he felt sleepier than ever. Unable to contain himself any longer his eyelids closed and he fell forward onto Sasuke's shoulder asleep.

Feeling the sudden contact Sasuke lost his concentration and turned towards Naruto. The blond was sleeping against his shoulder snoring lightly. His eyebrows furrowed at the contact and tried to pry the blond off but that just earned him the opposite effect. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's arm and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Dobe, oi, get off. Dobe," Sasuke called several times but Naruto remained unresponsive. With a defeated sigh, Sasuke turned his attention back to the chidori he was making. He tried his best to ignore the sleeping blond on his shoulder but it was getting harder to do with each passing second. With another defeated sigh, Sasuke canceled chidori and looked at Naruto's sleeping face. He stared at the whisker marks and admired how perfect they were on the blond. Naruto looked so natural with those whiskers. It was like it was meant just for him and for him only. Raising his other arm, Sasuke ran a finger along one of the whisker marks. It even felt natural to him. _How beautiful… you're truly an angel from the heavens. _Unconsciously he leaned forward and closer to Naruto's face. _How wonderful it would be if you were mine. We'll be perfect for each other… _his face softened as he thought about the happy times they could have together.

Hesitating slightly, Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto's lips and kissed him softly. _How I wish I can do more._ Pulling back slowly, the raven raised his head up only to stop dead with shock. Standing in front of him was Kimiko with a superior look that said "really, at a time like this?" She didn't seem shock to see him kiss his sworn enemy instead she's asking him mentally about the timing of such actions. With quiet footsteps she walked up the stairs and sat down next to Sasuke but a good distance away. She placed her hands on the stone pavement and leaned back on them looking up at the star filled sky.

"So, you're in love with him, huh?" Sasuke stayed silent. A small knowing smile appeared on her face that Sasuke missed for he refused to look at her. "Want to know something?"

"What?" Sasuke answered quietly afraid of waking up Naruto.

"… A great man once said to me 'wishes depend on the when and the how. Not praying for it." With that she fell silent and closed her eyes. Sasuke gave her a stare that she didn't see before he looked down and a small smile passed by.

"Hn." He sounded a little happier. "Are you telling me to go for it?" he teased her. Her face broke into a smile.

"Basically. It's not impossible, you know. Nothing is impossible. It's just how you do it and when you do it." She whispered back. Her eyes remained closed. And she began humming a lullaby. It was soft and peaceful, fitting for calming the soul. Sasuke sat there silently listening to her hum as he felt all the weight being lifted off his soul and flying away, far away. Kimiko hummed the tune a couple times before opening her eyes and turned to him.

"Want to go inside? I know that Daiki said to go in but he doesn't know that the hidden spare key is a fake. I have no spare key. Sorry for taking so long."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't trust himself to speak at the moment. Kimiko smiled and stood up taking out her key and opening the door. She left it open for Sasuke to walk in. The raven picked up Naruto carefully bridal style and entered the house with extra care. He didn't want to hit the blond anywhere and creating a bruise in his perfectly tanned skin. He followed Kimiko up the stairs and into the first room he saw to his left after Kimiko.

"You guys can take this room. It's equipped with beds and everything one needs for a bedroom. I'm just across the hall." Kimiko allowed him to place Naruto onto one of the beds and observe the room.

"The two rooms closest to the stairs in case of an emergency, huh?" Sasuke muttered.

"You're pretty good." Kimiko answered. "Well, the bathroom's three doors down if you need it. I'm going to leave you to rest for the rest of the night. See you tomorrow morning. Night." Kimiko closed the door leaving Sasuke to his own devices. He searched for her chakra sign or any sounds of feet but she was gone. Kimiko left them in her house** alone**.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my new version of The Child. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me a review on your thoughts. Dosen't matter whether it's positive comments or negative comments. All are welcomed.

(1) I created my own calendar system because I have no idea which era does Naruto take place in. The system works like this.

I used the twelve Chinese Zodiac signs as centuries. Ecah sign has 100 years to it. Once that sign is over, the next sign takes it place and then the next. However since there's only twelve signs the signs will repeat and to keep a record of how many times they repeated they'll count the sign for example: the 68th year of the 398th rooster. (Any questions can be asked through a message or along a review)

(2) I also created a time travelling jutsu that is possible in Sasuke and Naruto's time but it's incomplete. Meaning no one is allowed to use such a jutsu for an unfortunate accident can happen. It's one of the forbidden jutsus that no one, not even the Hokage can use.

However in Kimiko's time, the jutsu is completed and only ninjas who can **handle **such a major amount of power is allowed to use it.

Any questions about the story can be asked through a message or along a review. I'll answer them to the best of my abilities. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Child **

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters except my own characters. _

**Summary**: Sasuke and Naruto are transported into the future by a strange girl with unkown intentions. They get mixed up in the affairs there and with certain events taking place they find themselves FALLING IN LOVE! OMG! SasuNaru REWRITE!

**Author's Note**

I know that I didn't finish the original version of The Child but that version was real messed up and not well planned so I didn't want to continue it. Instead I rewrote the story and made Sasuke and Naruto transported into the FUTURE. Instead of their child being transported into the PAST. Hope you enjoy this version.

**I don't keep any files on previous chapters so don't ask me for it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

The morning sun shined through the transparent clear window between the two beds. Swimming around the two beds by the window's side, the sun taunted the sleeping eyes within its reach. A pair of them twitched and fought against the bright light. Unable to resist the brightness it opened to reveal rich pitch black orbs that glared at it in return of fighting it off. Sasuke sat up in bed frustrated more than ever and looked over to Naruto's bed. The blond was sleeping face against the pillow on his stomach. His arms were under the pillow and he was snoring quietly. _He looks rather relaxed in unfamiliar surroundings._ Sasuke thought freely; a frown slipping into place. Picking up his pillow, Sasuke chucked it at the blonde's face. Naruto shot out of bed instantly and grabbed the pillow before it made contact. _At least he's alert._

"What the hell? I was sleeping you know." Naruto glared at the raven before throwing the pillow back. Sasuke chuckled lowly.

"Time to get up, dobe. It's already" he took a look at the clock, "10 in the morning." He finished off. Naruto took a look at the clock himself and raised his eyebrows in amazement. He actually slept in while he's in unfamiliar ground. The previous events played out in his mind as he thought back to yesterday. He still felt amazed and unreal about being transported to the future and that he wasn't alive in the future. He felt the sadness of dying early and the fear of dying so early in life. Now that he knew when he will die, he felt the fear that he never felt in his life. His gaze casted downwards as the feelings overwhelms him. Tears began to fill his eyes; trying to hold it back, Naruto looked up and felt the tears retreat. (It actually works)

"Dobe… what are you doing?" Sasuke wondered if the blond had gone stupid or something. Naruto looked back down with a smile that promised nothing in particular is bothering him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

"Nothing really, just wanted to check out the ceiling is all." Naruto answered and then stretched. "We should get out of bed…" then it dawned on him. _How did I get into bed?_ He wondered. "Nee, Sasuke, how did we get in?"

"Kimiko came back when you fell asleep and let us in. We get to use this room for our stay. She said the bathroom's three doors down if we ever need it." Sasuke answered as he stretched himself and got out of bed.

"She's actually quite nice when you think about it; kind of rude sometimes but nice." Naruto rambled and got out of bed himself.

"Hn, I guess you can say that. However there's something familiar about her." Sasuke answered him. The two headed for the door at the same time.

"Even you feel that? I thought I was the only one feeling it." Naruto seemed amazed that he and Sasuke shared a feeling. Sasuke snorted.

"Not only her, dobe. That Daiki fellow seems familiar also." Sasuke replied with amusement. They exited the door and looked down the hall. There was no one around except for a window at the end of the hall that brightened the dark hallway. Footsteps sounded at the stairs and they turned to see Kimiko walking up with a basket full of folded clean laundry. She looked up and smiled a sunshine smile.

"Good morning, boys. Had a good night sleep I assume, since you're up early." Kimiko greeted them. Naruto smiled and instantly walked over to help her with the basket. "Oh my, what a gentleman," Kimiko joked.

"It's natural, since you're letting us live here and all. We should help you with the minor things." Naruto answered. "Where do you want to put this?" Kimiko opened her door and gestured them in. They walked into the room and looked around. There was the occasional big bed covered with pillows and a blanket. Then there was a table next to the window filled with files and books and pens and anything else she needed. There was also a sofa next to a book shelf for reading purposes. Other than that it was quite bare for a girl's room. Sasuke actually expected a makeup table full of makeup and a closet overflowing with clothes. But the closet was closed with nothing sneaking out of it. It looked too ordinary for a woman's bedroom.

Kimiko led Naruto over to the closet and opened it allowing Sasuke a sneak at it. There wasn't much clothing, only about a couple of clothes hanging around. She opened a small drawer and began piling in the folded clothing. Apparently from Sasuke's observations, the clothing she is putting away is for winter and the clothing she has hung up is for the spring time. _This girl is well organized like I am…_ Sasuke created a mental note of it for what reason he doesn't even know. _Am I suspecting she's related to me in some way? __No way in hell does she look like an Uchiha; _he shook the thought out of his mind.

"Well, that's the end of it. Thank you." Kimiko took the laundry basket and headed for the stairs again. "Come on, I managed to whip up some kind of breakfast for you guys. It's down in the kitchen. I'm going to be right there after I replace the laundry basket." With that she headed out of her room and down the stairs in a flash. The two boys followed her down and headed into the kitchen after much looking around. Sitting on the table was a nice hot looking breakfast. Taking a closer look, they noticed that she managed to cook two eggs and some rice per dish.

"This looks nice. Let's eat it." Naruto jumped down and instantly began eating his share of breakfast. Sasuke just sat there and watched him eat. Halfway through, Naruto stopped eating and looked at Sasuke's plate. It wasn't touched at all.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I don't eat breakfast." Sasuke answered and pushed the plate towards Naruto. "You eat it. You don't want to waste Kimiko's hard work do you?" Naruto shook his head and wolfed down the two servings of egg with rice. Kimiko walked into the kitchen to find Naruto wolfing down the second plate of serving. She smiled once she caught sight of Naruto's embarrassed face and attempt to hide the fact that he ate Sasuke's share as well.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything. Whatever you do with the things I give you is none of my business." Kimiko walked over to the counter and made two cups of coffee and grabbed a container of milk.

"Here, milk for you," she handed it to Naruto. "And coffee for you," she handed the coffee to Sasuke. Sitting down at the edge of the table she drank the second cup of coffee herself. Sasuke stared at the coffee in suspicion. _How did she know I drink coffee and Naruto drinks milk? _

"How do you know I drink coffee and Naruto drinks milk?" Sasuke asked immediately showing that he was suspicious of her. Naruto placed his milk down and stared at Kimiko as well. He too is wondering how she would know his favorite morning drink. Kimiko placed her coffee down and looked Sasuke straight in the eye.

"He is shoving down the food like a child, so I guessed that he drinks milk instead of coffee. On the other hand, you just sat here and watched him eat; you even gave him your share. So I guessed that you drink coffee. I was right, right?" Kimiko gave him a small hesitated smile and looked at their drinks. For a few seconds nothing happened. The three sat in silence and confusion. The air seemed to have gotten thicker and the stares given to Kimiko got intense. She began to feel pressured for the first time in front of these two. Then Naruto began to smile.

"So that's how you knew! You're pretty good!" with that he continued drinking his milk.

"Very good, indeed," Sasuke muttered and drank his coffee. Kimiko smiled her smile. Then her face turned serious.

"Why haven't you guys asked me why I brought you guys here?" She whispered. Though she whispered Sasuke and Naruto both still heard her. They looked at each other and then turned to her. Naruto gave her a sympathetic smile that showed he understood something she didn't.

"Whatever reason you called us here must be a good reason. We'll wait for you to tell us when you're ready. We weren't doing anything important anyway besides killing each other that is." Naruto glared at Sasuke who glared back. At the mention of "killing each other" Kimiko looked up surprised. Her eyes were wide and she looked horrified.

"What year did I pull you from?!" She asked frantically. Naruto looked shocked at her sudden outburst whilst Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. They didn't say anything. "What year did I PULL YOU FROM!?" She screamed once more. This time Sasuke answered her frantic question.

"The 16th year of the 367th rat, why?" Sasuke asked. Kimiko dropped her cup of coffee and stood up knocking her chair over. Her eyes bugged out and she looked like she just seen a horrifying ghost somewhere. With shaking arms and legs she fought to stand and not fall over.

"Oh no… Oh no… Not good!" Without an explanation she dashed out of the kitchen and bursted through the front door. Shocked to see her loose her cool Sasuke and Naruto followed behind. They chased her through the town trying to keep up with her speed. She ran faster than cheetahs making her look like she weighed lighter than a feather. Keeping up with her was a problem itself. Kimiko didn't seem to have any knowledge of anyone following her. Sasuke looked up at where she was headed and noticed it was a real huge old fashioned Japanese house. Kimiko didn't stop to knock on the door; she busted right through and looked as if she knew where she should go. It was obvious that she knew where she was going because she stopped only once and that was at one of the doors. Opening it with all her might, she scared the residents inside. Sasuke and Naruto were right after her and took a good look inside the room.

Sitting inside was Daiki and two female around the age of 10 to 20. It was apparent that the house belonged to Daiki. Daiki seemed surprised to see Kimiko and the other two in his house. He stood up and walked up to the horror struck Kimiko. One of the females stood as well and walked over.

"What's wrong, Kimiko-chan?" the female asked. Kimiko looked at her with horror filled eyes then turned to Daiki. She opened her mouth and nothing came out. Closing it she took a shaky breath and tried again.

"I got the timing wrong." She spoke barely beyond a whisper. The female and Daiki looked confused.

"What?" They said together.

"When I performed the jutsu I got the TIMING WRONG!" she screamed louder this time. Instantly the worry dropped from Daiki's face and he too showed a face of horror.

"How… could it be?"

"I don't know. I just did. What are we going to do?" that's when Sasuke decided to step in. He had enough of the secret things that he and Naruto aren't supposed to know.

"Tell me everything right now. I want to know what's going on and what you mean when you say you got the timing wrong." At the sound of his voice, Kimiko turned around surprised to see him and Naruto. She didn't think anyone was following her. The horror of getting the timing wrong with the jutsu took up all her senses. _How could I have been so careless? _She thought. Daiki looked at her and then at Sasuke. He didn't know what to do either. The female looked more understanding and she went to pick up the other female and excused them knowing full well that this was Hokage and shinobi business.

"Yeah, come on Kimiko. Tell us what's going on?" Naruto pushed it himself. He too was frustrated with all this secrecy between them. Kimiko turned back around to look at Daiki for orders on whether she should tell them or not. Several seconds past before Daiki sighed and waved his hands. Obviously tired of it already; he sat and waited for Kimiko to start.

"I… I called you here because we needed help with the kidnapping cases. However I called you from the wrong time. I was meant to call you over when you were around your 20s. However I got the timing wrong and called you over when you are just only 16." Kimiko answered their question. That just got them more confused.

"What does the age matter anyway?" Sasuke asked obviously not getting it.

"You guys are at your best at that age. You were worth more help when you were in your 20s. I don't know how much help you'll be in your teens… it might be risky." Kimiko answered slowly. Naruto snorted at that statement earning him two confused stares.

"Kimiko you're underestimating us. Whatever we can do in the future has to be built up in the past right?" Kimiko nodded. "Then that means we can still do it in our teens. Age doesn't matter at all. Nothing is impossible when Sasuke and Naruto are involved. I mean look at us. We destroyed a whole village just by fighting each other. What would we be like together? That is… if the teme is willing to cooperate." Naruto gave Sasuke the knowing look. He knew from a long time ago that Sasuke's goals were to kill Itachi and get revenge on Konoha. He can easily turn against them if Sasuke isn't committed to help all the way. The raven spotted the blonde's look at held it before sighing.

"Fine, I'll give it a try. And no I won't turn against you guys. I've seen enough of a destroyed Konoha. I like the previous one better." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a shocked dead look. _Did he just say that!? _He wondered over and over as the words repeated itself in his head. He knew that Sasuke was speaking the truth because the smug look was gone but could he really wrap his mind around this new kind of Sasuke. It was like, the raven had changed overnight. Was that even possible, Naruto wondered.

"Oh… I guess… sir?" Kimiko turned to Daiki. The silver haired man held her gaze then nodded.

"It's fine with me as long as you guys cooperate and follow my orders. I don't care whether you're legendary or older than me. I am Hokage and what I say goes. Understood?" his words were direct orders.

"Yes sir!" Kimiko and Naruto shouted at once. Then they turned to Sasuke who was giving them the "what?" look. Then he sighed.

"Fine… yes… sir…" it sounded like it took a lot out of him which probably did. Lucky for Sasuke, Daiki left it at that.

"Ok, now that that's settled. I'm going to fill you in on a few things." Daiki motioned for them to sit which they did.

"The kidnapping cases started after the Final War." Daiki began.

"The Final War… Mind filling us in on that too?" Sasuke asked just as Naruto was about to ask the same thing. Daiki and Kimiko shared another look of sadness before Kimiko turned to them.

"It was a war between the new Akatsuki and Konoha. Your generation died off including you guys. The war was devastating. All Konoha had left was our generation and… several other villagers, which is why we are repopulating so fast." That's when Sasuke's brain clicked.

"WAIT!" He shouted unconsciously. Everyone turned to him. "You said our generation died off then your generation took over. This is the 40th year of the 367th rat right?" Daiki and Kimiko nodded. "Then that means we weren't that old when we died…" he trailed off. Naruto's eyes widened.

"OMG! Your generation is the children from our generation!" Naruto shouted. Kimiko and Daiki didn't seem surprised they just gave the "we got caught" look on. Daiki rubbed his neck and smiled while Kimiko began playing with her long hair.

"You caught us. Yes we are the children that your generation bred." Then his face turned sad and so did Kimiko's. Sasuke thought that they looked like they were controlled by **one** control. "Which is why it is so devastating for us right now. The Final War happened two years ago. We got over our parent's death but then we're given such heavy responsibilities." Daiki sighed. Kimiko turned to them with a small evil smile. It was obvious that she had something in mind.

"Oi. Guess whose child Daiki is." At the mention of his Daiki looked up and blushed.

"OI! Who said you could say that!? I am HOKAGE! Don't forget that!" Daiki shouted. Kimiko laughed out loud. Daiki jumped over the table and began choking her playfully as she continued to laugh. Naruto looked at Daiki.

"Now that you mentioned it, he does look familiar. Where have I seen you before, Daiki-san?" Naruto placed a finger on his lips and thought back to the people he knew. Sasuke looked at the blond think and began wondering just whose child Daiki was. He doesn't act like anyone he knew so it was hard to guess and the fact that he had been away from home for more than two years was even harder for him to guess.

"Can't think of one!?" Kimiko screamed and laughed at the same time as Daiki continued to choke her. Naruto shook his head and gave up. Kimiko laughed harder and grabbed onto Daiki's hands.

"He's! The... Ch…Child… of Ka…Ka…" Daiki sat on her stomach and began tickling her neck. Her eyes widened and she laughed **hard**. "AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"OH! I GOT IT! KAKASHI!" Naruto screamed. Instantly Daiki stopped and so did Kimiko. Sasuke stared at Naruto. _Now that the dobe mentioned it, Daiki does look like Kakashi. But his eyes are like Kakashi's… it__s__ brown._ Sasuke studied Daiki more.

"Bingo! He's the child of Kakashi!" Kimiko spoke and pushed Daiki off of her. "OH and you'll never guess who his mother is." Instantly Daiki was at it again but Kimiko was faster this time. "IT'S IRUKA!" she screamed at once. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as Sasuke and Naruto stared at Daiki.

"Iruka is your mother…?" Naruto asked. Daiki sighed, glared at the laughing Kimiko and sat back down.

"Yes Iruka and Kakashi are my parents. And yes they are biologically my parents. Tsunade-sama created a pill around your time to allow men to have children. I should release your information as well Kimiko since you released mine." At the mention of her own information being leaked. Kimiko jumped over the table and grabbed the katana strapped to her back and pressed it against Daiki's throat.

"Release that information and I'll meet you in hell several years later, Hokage or not." Kimiko threatened. Daiki looked wearily at the sword then back at Kimiko.

"H-H-Hai… Kimiko… place the sword down please… it's dangerous." Daiki pushed at the sword. Kimiko smiled and retreated.

"Good. At least we have an understanding." Kimiko dusted her clothes for imaginary dust and sat back down.

"Why don't you want us to know who your parents are?" Naruto asked. Kimiko turned to him instantly like he hit a major nerve.

"… They died in the Final War and not a proud death too. I don't feel proud talking about it. If that's ok with you." Kimiko answered with a harsh tone. Naruto sunk over in his seat away from Kimiko's intimidating stare.

"Whatever, get on with it." Sasuke came to his rescue. Kimiko instantly forgot about Naruto and turned to Sasuke.

"Where were we?" Kimiko asked no one in particular.

"The Final War." Sasuke answered.

"Oh right. After the Final War. The kidnappings started. What's strange is that… the kidnappings are happening according to a legend that's been spreading around Konoha." Kimiko explained.

"Legend?"

"Yes, the legend speaks of twins who released a creature in a cave that no one was allowed into and ever since then kids who are twins will disappear." Kimiko continued to explain.

"The kids, who have disappeared so far, are twins. What's strange is that only one disappears and not the other. The kidnappers only take one. Not two. According to legend, that happens as well. The legend has a darker part. The twins that released the creature within the cave; one of them died." Sasuke and Naruto focused onto that part. "It is said that the creature had a taste of the mental link between twins and became addicted to it. He began feeding off of the twins that released him. One got away but the other couldn't. Ever since then, twins have been torn apart. One would go missing and the other would be alright. It's only a matter of **who** will go **missing**?"

"So you're saying you don't know how these guys are picking their victims?" Naruto asked. Daiki looked at him.

"We're not even sure whether the kidnappers are even guys anymore." Sasuke gave them a look. Daiki sighed. "Kimiko and I are beginning to think the legend is real and that we're dealing with a creature not a human or a skilled ninja. It would explain the fact that our illusion didn't work on it."

"You do know that's farfetched, right?" Naruto asked.

"We do but what choice do we have? The kidnappings have gone on for far too long." Kimiko countered. Then Sasuke's brains clicked into gear.

"I got a question." Everyone turned to him. "Why are there so many twins in Konoha? From what I know getting twins is like 10 percent chance within a hundred."

"… Tsunade-sama's pregnancy pill has a side effect. Whoever eats it has a higher percentage of getting twins. It's no longer 10 percent within a hundred. It rises to 90 percent within a hundred." Kimiko said.

"Do you have a twin, Daiki?" Naruto asked out of curiosity. Daiki smiled a relief smile.

"Thank heavens, no. I wouldn't know what to do even if I had one. With all the kidnapping and all, I might just lock him or her up and not allow him or her to leave the house." Daiki replied.

"Kimiko do you have a twin?" Naruto asked. Kimiko looked at him shocked slightly but smiled.

"… No… I don't." Kimiko answered. Naruto seemed saddened.

"Hmm… And here I thought I'll get to see twins that came from our generation. We didn't have any twins." Naruto spoke a bit dejected. Kimiko looked at Daiki then laughed.

"I'll show you some twins later. First let's get things figured out, hmm?" hearing that Naruto's spirits lifted and he nodded. Kimiko became serious again. "Because there are so many twins they are disappearing according to legend. So we think we're dealing with a creature from the legend. We know it's farfetched but it's all we can go by."

"I see… how about this? What if the kidnappers are using the legend as a way of kidnapping?" Sasuke asked. Kimiko and Daiki seemed confused.

"It would be possible but why the legend?" Daiki asked.

"Think of it this way. The legend speaks of a creature kidnapping twins. So it's perfect for copycats. Also don't forget ninjas are trained to be open minded. They themselves are considered farfetched to people of the outside world." Sasuke stopped for a minute. "The legend wouldn't be too farfetched when you think of it that way. Since ninjas are considered a myth to the outside world."

"That is true. When he puts it that way, he might be right. The legend might be a cover up after all." Daiki thought it over. Kimiko thought it over as well.

"All we can do now is guess right and left. We'll keep tabs on both sides and see what happens. The legend itself is messed up. We need to clear up some of the things first before making any more assumptions." Kimiko answered back.

"Kimiko-chan…" Naruto spoke softly.

"What's up?" Kimiko turned to him.

"Ummm… ever thought of using a ninja who is a twin as bait?" he asked.

"Uhhh… to tell the truth… no…" Kimiko answered. "That is a good idea." She turned to Daiki. "Sir, I think he has a good idea going on. If we use one of twins who are ninjas as bait we can lure out the kidnappers."

"That is true, Kimiko. However did you forget something? The kidnappers favor children. Where are you going to find children shinobi?" Daiki challenged her and leaned against the table. Kimiko smirked.

"Ever heard of transforming into one? Are you even a ninja, Daiki? Cause you're not thinking like one." Kimiko leaned against the table across from Daiki. The two engaged into a glare off. _This kind of reminds me of Jiraiya and Tsunade._ Naruto thought. _Could it be!? Could she be the child of Jiraiya and Tsunade!? There's a possibility! She acts like Tsunade slightly I think but I don't see Jiraiya in her though… This is confusing… hmmm…. _

A/N: Thanks for reading this story. I hope you'll look forward to my next chapter. It'll be up soon.... I think. lol Reviews please!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Child **

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters except my own characters. _

**Summary**: Sasuke and Naruto are transported into the future by a strange girl with unkown intentions. They get mixed up in the affairs there and with certain events taking place they find themselves FALLING IN LOVE! OMG! SasuNaru REWRITE!

**Author's Note**

I know that I didn't finish the original version of The Child but that version was real messed up and not well planned so I didn't want to continue it. Instead I rewrote the story and made Sasuke and Naruto transported into the FUTURE. Instead of their child being transported into the PAST. Hope you enjoy this version.

**I don't keep any files on previous chapters so don't ask me for it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Sasuke walked up to the front door and pressed the door bell with all his might. _Why am I doing this again? _He thought for the umpteenth time. With a slow pace he turned around and glared at Kimiko who stood at the bottom of the steps with her hands held behind her back. She smiled and waved slightly. The door opened and Sasuke turned to look who it was only to be greeted by a replica of Choji. Except he was skinny and had the eyes of Shikamaru.

"Uhhh…" Sasuke was lost. He didn't know what to say to this person who looks too much like Choji and Shikamaru. The replica leaned against the door and gave him a look that said he is checking him out.

"Who are you?" the replica spoke. "You look familiar. Do I know you?" he spoke again. Sasuke opened his mouth to say no but the word just hung there. The replica had struck him senseless with shock. Lucky for him, Kimiko bounded up the steps and blocked the replica's view of him.

"Ummm… Ryouta right?" she guessed. The replica smiled and nodded his head.

"You're the first to actually tell me and Saburo apart. Deh? Who's this?" Ryouta nodded his head towards Sasuke. Kimiko turned to Sasuke and smiled. She pulled him forward by the arm much like how Naruto does and raised a hand towards Ryouta.

"This is Akimichi Ryouta. He's one of the twins in Konoha. His twin is Akimichi Saburo." Ryouta gave Sasuke the what's up sign. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Akimichi? As in your Choji's child?" Sasuke asked. Ryouta looked shocked but nodded anyway.

"How do ya know my papa? Huh?" he asked Sasuke suspiciously. Kimiko waved him off.

"That's not all. Not only is he Choji's son he's also Shikamaru's son." Kimiko spoke with a bored tone.

"What? They got married and had children?" Kimiko nodded. Ryouta snared at Sasuke and glared half heartedly. Kimiko smacked him over the head lightly.

"Ryouta stop being so disrespectful. I know your father is like that but don't do that. This is one of my friends from a different village. He's here on a deal with Daiki." Kimiko answered.

"A deal? Whatever." Ryouta yawned and walked into the house. Kimiko took this as an invitation and dragged Sasuke in as well. "Deh? What do you want? You wouldn't show up personally for just any reason." Kimiko gave a small toothy smile and patted Ryouta on the back offensively.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, hmmm?" Kimiko said in a threatening tone. Ryouta looked at her in doubt and removed Kimiko's hand from his shoulder. He stepped a couple inches away before smiling an apologetic smile.

"Just tell me why you're here." He demanded. Kimiko sighed and sat down on his couch uninvited.

"Congratulations, Ryouta. You have been nominated to be bait for the kidnapping case." Sasuke looked at her sarcastically and wondered where she got the bluntness from. Ryouta looked shock at her. Kimiko just smiled.

"What are you talking about? What bait?" Ryouta sat down across from her.

"We need you and Saburo to pretend to be children and lure the kidnappers out." Kimiko explained further. "You should be pleased; the Hokage picked you out personally." _Not really, you just showed up first is all. _Ryouta looked at her in disbelief.

"Ryouta? Is someone here?" a voice called from the back. Everyone turned to the door to find a brunette woman walked slowly into the living room. She smiled when she saw Kimiko lounging in her living room. Wiping her hands on the apron around her waist she walked towards Kimiko.

"Kimiko-chan! What an honor to have you in our house." She turned to look at Sasuke. "Oh? And who's this? I don't remember seeing you around… you look familiar." _Shit! _Kimiko shot up and tugged Sasuke forward again.

"This is Akimichi Naoko. The eldest child of Choji and Shikamaru." Sasuke shook the Naoko's hand respectfully. She seemed like the motherly type with the apron and all. Reminds him of his own mother.

"Naoko-san, this is a friend from a different village. He's kind of in a tight spot so Daiki's hiding him here in Konoha for a small price." Naoko nodded her head exceptionally.

"Any friend of Kimiko's is ours. Welcome to my house. I'm the mother of these lot. So if you need anything come to me." Naoko extended her motherly side over to Sasuke who felt the warmth for the first time in years of solitude. His face flushed red for a while. Seeing this Kimiko giggled and Naoko smiled and ruffled his hair. "Well then, I won't bother you guys. I'll go fix up some dinner. Are you staying… um…?"

"Oh! Just call him Muna. (Japanese for No Name) Hokage's orders to not disclose his name. You know the whole hiding business and all." Kimiko answered for Sasuke. He glared at the back of her head. _How dare she give me such a name! _Naoko accepted the name and walked off to make dinner. Kimiko turned back to Ryouta.

"So? Would you do me this one favor? I'll end up owing you one." Her voice became serious. It was obvious that she is tired and lost her patience long ago. Ryouta sighed (why do my characters sigh so much????).

"Oi, I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I'll do it but I don't know about Saburo. Let me call him down." Ryouta walked to the stairway and shouted up the stairs for Saburo. Several seconds later a pair of feet came running down in a steady cool pace and a exact replica of Ryouta came shooting down into view. He seemed displeased at being called down from whatever he was doing. Saburo turned to his right and spotted Kimiko leaning against the wall. When she noticed his questioning stare she waved coolly at him and walked to lean against the stairway.

"Here on official business. How would you, Akimichi Saburo, like to serve the Hokage on a special mission?" _Special mission? It's only a kidnapping case._ Ryouta laughed mentally. Saburo leaned against the railing next to Kimiko and looked at her closely. He had a playful smile on.

"Oh? Are you going to be part of it? Cause if you are then I'll be the first one there." Saburo purred. Kimiko gave him the oh? Face and leaned in closer.

"Get a girlfriend, Saburo." She commented and pushed his face away. He laughed at her rejection. Ryouta placed an arm around his shoulders and laughed as well.

"Man… you never give up do you?" Ryouta teased. Saburo pushed him away.

"Courting a girl is like a passion for sports. It's not a 1, 2, 3 thing." Saburo spoke with absolute passion.

"Uh huh, well you're courting the wrong girl." Kimiko answered him and got off the railing. "Go find a different girl to court. This one is off limits." Kimiko pointed to herself and smiled a sneaky smile. Saburo grumbled something but let it go anyway. It not like it was anything serious anyway. It was just a small flirt.

"Who's this?" Saburo nodded his head towards Sasuke suspiciously. Kimiko turned to Sasuke then turned back with a glare.

"My friend from a different village. He's here on a deal with Daiki. You'll call him Muna for now. Be. Nice." Kimiko warned. Saburo shrugged his shoulders and walked up to Sasuke. He got up in his face and glared at the raven.

"Don't even think about taking Kimiko for yourself. I'm the only one for her." Saburo warned. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Not interested, don't worry." He answered back. Saburo blinked then patted him on the back.

"I see! I see! Well then! Welcome to my house!" Saburo shouted and turned to Kimiko.

"So? What is this business the Hokage is honoring me with?" Saburo asked sarcastically. Kimiko got down to business as well.

"The kidnapping case is getting off hand. We're resorting to using bait. And you two have been chosen. Ryouta's in. You in?" Kimiko asked. Saburo smiled an triumph smile.

"Of course I'm in! What I wouldn't give for a chance at fame!" Saburo flashed some of his muscles in his arms and gave Kimiko a seductive smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Good, meet us at Hokage's Tower around 7 tonight. We'll go over the plans then." Kimiko spoke her final words and dragged Sasuke out of the house without a good bye.

"… Weren't you a bit rude back there?" Sasuke asked. _Why am I asking her this?_ Kimiko looked back at him in the corner of her eyes.

"No it's not. We talk like that all the time. It'll be fine. Sorry for the whole Muna thing. We can't let anyone else know who you are." Kimiko apologized.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't bother to answer. Instead he followed her to the river bank where they found Naruto and Daiki laughing and talking. Sliding down the deep slope easily Kimiko trotted up to them.

"So! What's up?!" She patted them both on the back. **Hard**. The two choked and Naruto looked at Daiki who just smiled.

"How do you take these pats?" he asked in a choking manner.

"I'm used to it." Daiki smiled back and straightened up. "Kimiko. Who did you choose?" he asked. She told him about Ryouta and Saburo. He chuckled at her choice. "I thought you would choose them. This might get interesting." He laughed. Sasuke came walking down towards them and Naruto looked at him confused.

"Don't ask." Sasuke answered it for him. Naruto glowered and punched the bastard.

"What do you mean don't ask!? We're in this together! TELL ME!" He shouted as he got on top of the bastard and started shaking him uncontrollably. Sasuke laid there frozen at the position that they were in. Naruto had his legs on both sides of Sasuke's and their lower regions were slightly rubbing against each other. Fighting the urge to blush at the intimate contact Sasuke forced the intruding sexy images of himself and Naruto into his subconscious mind. This was not the time. Taking a shaky deep breath Sasuke tried to regain control of the situation.

_Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Don't think about it! He's not like that! He's not like you! Don't! _

_Oh… how good it would be if he was naked and moaning instead… My hands roaming his body as he pressed against my bare sweaty chest. The sweat from his pleasure stricken face drips onto my body. I thrust upwards in a fast jerking motion. He moans loudly and screams my name while meeting my thrust. Oh… that would be so good… yes… it would… _

_NO!!!! I said no! Don't think about it! NO MEANS NO!!! I can't do that! NO! Naruto is not into that! I got get him off me before I cave and devour him right here and now!_

Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's wrists and squeezed. The blond stopped for a moment in pain. He winced. Taking this chance, Sasuke flipped them over so he was on top and punched the blond in the stomach.

"Don't do that ever AGAIN." He stated and got off of him and walked off to nurse his injured lip. Naruto curled into a ball and wailed at the intense pain in his stomach. His wails got louder and louder as the minutes passed.

"You ok?" Naruto heard Kimiko asking him in a concerned manner. He managed to raise his face towards surface and smile an assuring smile.

"Y-yeah… happens al-all the time." He answered struggling to breath. Kimiko smiled back and stood up.

"Well then, I've got some things to take care of. I'll be back tonight. Bye-bye!" She waved and was gone. Once she was out of sight, Daiki too made an excuse and left. That just left Sasuke and Naruto alone near the river side. The two ignored the other as one nursed his injured stomach and the other nursed his lips. Naruto groaned and moaned. _Who knew Sasuke's punches can be so tough?_ Naruto thought to himself. His groans continued for a couple minutes before he felt something else in his throat. A very nasty feeling crept up his throat and threatened to be released. With wide eyes he jumped for the river and poured out everything in his stomach into the river.

His groans got louder as he vomited everything into the river. Hearing the sounds of vomit Sasuke turned around afraid that he had hit Naruto too hard. He found him slumped over into the river and releasing everything he had in his stomach. Pain and panic struck Sasuke deep down in the heart as he rushed over and pulled the blond up a little so he doesn't drown in the process. Slowly he rubbed circles on his back and waited patiently for the vomiting process to be over. Once Naruto was done, Sasuke pulled him up, leaned him onto his shoulders like a baby. Taking out a napkin he doused it with river water that Naruto didn't contaminate and wiped Naruto's mouth clean. The blond didn't protest, he just lay there quietly and let Sasuke work his magic.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who had a strange look of tenderness in his eyes. This caused confusion in the blond. _Why is the teme being so nice all of a sudden? Wasn't he the one that caused this? Aren't I throwing up because of him? Is this a way of apology for the teme? Is he apologizing? Or is he… messing with me? _Naruto wondered around in circles as he felt Sasuke clean his mouth with extra care. The cloth was lifted from his mouth and he was placed down on the grass. He heard Sasuke move to the river in the far end where he didn't vomit and doused another piece of napkin. Sasuke came back and picked up the blond again.

"Naruto? You still with me?' Sasuke whispered with care. Naruto opened his eyes again and glared at the raven. Seeing the glare, Sasuke chuckled and proceeded to wipe the sweat off of the blond. Confusion swirled faster in Naruto as he registered what Sasuke was doing. _The hell is going on!? Sasuke is wiping my sweat for me!? Who replaced him and when!? _

"Sasuke… what are you doing?" Naruto asked with extra care. Sasuke looked at him with confusion.

"I'm helping you as an apology for hitting you so hard. I didn't mean it." Naruto gave him the neutral face. "Accept it would ya?" Sasuke spoke with ease.

"You know… normal people say sorry, not care for them like they mean so much more than a friend or an enemy." Naruto gave him the straight to earth facts on how to apology. Sasuke gave him a stare for a while before looking away and dropping Naruto onto the floor. The blond smacked his head on the grass and winced in pain before shooting up and rubbing it with his hand.

"I do things my way. If you don't want my apology then fine." Sasuke walked away towards the river and looked into the woods on the other side. _What the hell!? I helped him because I felt bad but he insults me like this!? I shouldn't have taken pity on him! _Sasuke fumed inside as he glared at the poor trees across the river.

Naruto stopped rubbing his head and looked at Sasuke's back. It looked lonely and sad. _Strange_. Naruto thought. When did he start looking at Sasuke in a different light? Before he only thought of Sasuke as a traitor who needs to be brought back to Konoha. Not once had he stopped and thought about it. Now that he's sitting here and looking at Sasuke, he finally realized something. He never once cared for Sasuke's feelings. How did the raven feel when he decided to leave Konoha? What kind of hardships did he go through n Orochimaru's den? What had driven him to do such a drastic thing?

Naruto knows nothing about Sasuke now. In fact, he knew nothing at all. He just assumed he did because he was so intent on beating the crap out of Sasuke. But now, he feels different… looking at Sasuke from afar has made him realize that Sasuke is also human. He needs to be understood not mistaken. The blond continued to stare at Sasuke's back. _What loneliness… Sasuke practically releasing a sense of abandonment. I wonder what goes through his head every day. It must be tough… I… I have to apologize. _Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke. Hesitantly he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The raven puffed and shook him off by turning around. Naruto produced a neutral face. _He's acting like a child… kawaii!_ With a small smile Naruto crept up to Sasuke and with a deep breath he pounced onto the raven's back.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed in shock. He didn't expect the blond to jump on him. Stumbling forward, he grabbed Naruto under his thighs to keep him from falling and steady his own legs against the ground. Naruto laughed happily and tightened his hold around Sasuke's neck. He pushed his face into Sasuke's hair unconsciously. It was unusually soft for something that looked gelled. He rubbed against it pleasantly and the smell of citrus filled his senses to the state of feeling drunk.

Sasuke felt Naruto run his nose through his hair and stopped dead. _What is the dobe doing? Is he trying to lead me on or something? Doesn't he know what he's doing?_ Sasuke turned slightly to find the blond with his eyes closed and smelling his hair. Sasuke widened his eyes and turned back around to stare ahead. Instantly Naruto pushed his nose deeper into his soft locks and slid down onto his shoulders with his eyes closed.

"Sasuke… your hair smells nice." He whispered. Sasuke swallowed thickly and tried to control himself. He opened his mouth and managed to squeeze out an answer.

"Thank… you…" it was hesitant for he didn't trust himself to speak normally without spilling anything. Naruto smiled and leaned against Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sasuke…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry… I never considered your feelings from the start. I always thought that I understood you perfectly and that I was right and you were wrong. I never stopped to think that maybe you did what you did for a reason not just out of insanity for… revenge. I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to your feelings. You must have felt abandoned and trapped in a box so tight that you can't break. I'm so sorry I didn't help you. I was so selfish! I was so stupid!" Naruto cried out as tears spilled from his eyes and he leaned them against Sasuke's shoulders. The raven stood frozen to the spot as he heard the words that Naruto never spoke to him. The blond breathed in a shaky breath and continued.

"In the past I always thought that you were a traitor because your thoughts were wrong. I always thought that if I brought you back everything would be alright. I always believed in that. But now I don't think that was the right thing to believe in. I didn't consider you at all. I never stopped a thought what were you feeling when you left? What probed you to leave so suddenly? Were you feeling trapped or pushed too far? How much did it hurt you everyday to be the only Uchiha alive? I never thought about it. I just thought about myself." Naruto wept louder and clung onto Sasuke's neck. The raven adjusted his hands better so Naruto was leaning directly onto his back. The two stood there by the river side and just talked.

"… I'm sorry, Sasuke. I promise… I'll listen from now on. I'll listen to anything you'll say and think it over rationally. I won't think about myself anymore. I won't be selfish. I'll be there for you. Sasuke… I promise you with my life." Sasuke smiled a soft smile.

"Thank you, dobe. You don't know how much it means to me for you to say that." Sasuke whispered back. Naruto raised his head and more tears welled up in his eyes. Overwhelmed with happiness Naruto flung forward with all his might throwing them onto the grass again.

"SASUKE!" he screamed happily and cried into the man's shirt as he turned around to face Naruto. The blond clung onto Sasuke's shirt not letting go. The raven looked down at the blond and sighed. _I feel like we're getting somewhere; it's ok for me to assume that right? _He wondered and patted Naruto's back with care. Naruto just continued to cry tears of joy into Sasuke's shirt. The raven just lay there looking at the sky and patting Naruto's back to assure him that he's still there and listening.

**Somewhere behind the bushes at the river side – **

"Oi, don't push!" Kimiko whispered as she pushed Daiki away and peered through the bushes again. She giggled as she watched Sasuke and Naruto. Her eyes widened as Naruto pounced onto Sasuke's back and the two sprung forward. She was about to get up and reveal herself when Daiki grasped her wrist tightly.

"Don't. Don't ruin the moment." He nodded his head towards the two. Kneeling back down Kimiko looked through the bush again and this time her eyes widened in happiness. Sasuke had his hands under Naruto's thighs steadying him into a piggyback ride.

"That's it!" she cheered in a whispered tone and giggled some more. Daiki laughed softly and they continued to watch the two. Kimiko watched as Naruto began smelling Sasuke's hair. Her face reddens at the bold action and she pulled away. Placing a hand on her face she felt the heat radiate into her hand. Images of Sasuke and Naruto flooded her mind and instantly she shook it. _How could I think that? And them no less! _Daiki turned to her and gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong? You're missing it all!" he waved for her to get over it. Kimiko shook her head once more before crawling back towards the little peaking area she created silently. With a deep breath she took another look. This time she saw Naruto leaning against Sasuke's shoulder and appeared to be saying something. Unable to catch what the blond was saying, the two concentrated on Sasuke's expressions. It showed… contentment and… happiness?

"What? What is he saying?" Kimiko asked in wonder. Daiki waved at her to shut up.

"Shut up. I can't hear already and here you are interrupting the moment. I want to see if they'll make out or anything." Daiki whispered as he concentrated hard on the two men. Kimiko pulled away and gave him the neutral face.

"… I thought we're only spying on them to make sure everything was ok between them…" she spoke with obvious doubt. Daiki pulled away and smiled a professional smile that looked phony anyway.

"You are but I'm here for the entertainment. I won't miss such good stuff even if I was dead. I'll just spring back up from the dead." Daiki announced with proud as he placed a hand on his heart and raised the other like he's pledging. Kimiko frowned at him.

"Why don't I kill you right now?" she asked as she took out a kunai to scare him. Daiki chuckled and opened his mouth to say something when they heard a thump sound, like someone fell onto the ground. Both of them turned back to the scene immediately to find Naruto on top of Sasuke.

"Yes! Way to go, Uzumaki-san! Uchiha-san! Now show me the good stuff!' Daiki cheered softly and raised his fist into the air slightly. Kimiko gave him the look before turning back to the scene. She watched as Naruto covered his face with Sasuke's shirt and the two remained like that. A small smile appeared on her face. _At least you two are progressing well._ She thought. Next to her, Daiki sighed and pouted. He dropped away from the peek hole and slumped against the tree behind him. He crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

Kimiko turned away and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He made a huff sound and turned away acting like she stole something precious from him. Kimiko raised both her eyebrows and crawled over to Daiki. It was at times like these, that Kimiko is happy that she knows so much about the silver haired boy. She leaned against the tree next to Daiki and looked over to him.

"Dude… not everything can go fast like your stupid porn books that you got from Kakashi-san." Kimiko spoke. Daiki huffed and kicked his legs.

"I want it TOO!" he whined. Kimiko instantly covered his mouth. She gave him the warning and crawled back to the peek hole. She spotted Sasuke and Naruto still lying in the grass not moving at all. It seemed like they hadn't noticed them. She sigh a breath of relief. Turning back to Daiki she waved her arms in exaggeration saying "what if we got caught!?" He shrugged his shoulders with a face of apology.

"Sorry, won't happen again. But I really wanted to see them get at it. Those fine bodies sweating from the intense pleasure and the slick liquid of their cum rubbing against each other. Oh! What art!"

Kimiko gave him the pure disgusted look before raising her kunai with a maniacal smile.

"Which do you prefer? Gutted open or slashed apart? Your choice."

A/N: Thanks for reading my story! Hope you loved it! Reviews please! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Child**

_**Disclaimer**_:_ I don't own Naruto or any of its characters except my own characters. _

**Summary**: Sasuke and Naruto are transported into the future by a strange girl with unkown intentions. They get mixed up in the affairs there and with certain events taking place they find themselves FALLING IN LOVE! OMG! SasuNaru REWRITE!

**Author's Note**

I know that I didn't finish the original version of The Child but that version was real messed up and not well planned so I didn't want to continue it. Instead I rewrote the story and made Sasuke and Naruto transported into the FUTURE. Instead of their child being transported into the PAST. Hope you enjoy this version.

**I don't keep any files on previous chapters so don't ask me for it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

"Ok, fine," Daiki pushed his way through the bushes and back up the slope towards the streets of Konoha. Trailing behind him is Kimiko holding the kunai at the back of his throat. Obviously the joke went too far and she became serious. Several people stopped to see what was going on but continued when they noticed who they were looking at. Gulping slightly his mind raced as he tried to find a way to get her to lower her kunai.

"Ummm… Kimiko… Can you…. Uhhh…." Daiki began but didn't dare to finish. Kimiko pressed the kunai harder against his neck.

"Swear on the Final War!" she shouted. This was getting out of hand. A swear on the Final War is a big thing like swearing on God's name several hundred years ago. If he goes back on it, it would mean total demise for him. She would make sure of it, definitely make sure of it.

"Swear? For what?" Daiki asked desperately hoping she'll lower her kunai. Kimiko repositioned the kunai and walked closer to him so she's pressing the kunai sideways against his throat. With the other hand she grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards then kicked his legs under him. _Shit! She got me into position! Not good!_ It's custom to kneel when swearing on the Final War. It's said that it means your respecting the ones that died and going to live up to your swear.

"Swear that if any more perverted shit comes out of your mouth then you'll meet total demise!" Kimiko glared deeply at him.

"What are you so pissed for?" Daiki tried another approach. That got her. She stopped for a minute and stood frozen. _What am I so pissed for? There's something wrong with me… I never get this riled up about his pervert thoughts. It couldn't be… no… not now. _She looked at her hands horrified. Daiki's limbs were released and she pulled away the kunai aimed at his throat.

"Sorry," Daiki stood. "I don't know what came over me…" Kimiko looked down at her kunai. It didn't feel like her. Daiki massaged and exercise his arms and legs before turning to look at her. He smiled and patted her shoulder.

"It's ok… but don't worry." Daiki answered. She gave a small smile and placed the kunai away. Just as they were getting ready to leave the area, a brown haired woman with spikes at the end of her hair and long bangs walked up to them calmly. She didn't look up. All she did was bow down to Daiki then waited for permission to speak. Daiki granted it immediately.

"What is it, Rio?"

"The child that disappeared yesterday has reappeared. She seems to be in good health. But her personality is a bit off… we had the mother confirm it." Rio answered. Kimiko and Daiki sprung up at this information. This child is the first child that has reappeared so far. It's too good to be true. Though the fact that her personality is different was unsettling. Hurriedly the three sped towards the child's location, which happens to be near the main gate.

As they reached the location a crowd of people have already formed. Getting through them was proving to be hard until Daiki cleared his throat and demanded they all move aside for him to get through. They did as told and sitting in the middle of the ground was the child that disappeared. Her brown hair was all messy and in knots. She had dirt on her face and her eyes were hollow like she was possessed. Daiki walked forward with Kimiko trailing behind him. The child turned to look at them. Her hollow gray eyes fell on Kimiko and she got up. The two stopped where they were and watched.

The child walked up to Kimiko and looked up at her. She said nothing just stared. Then she raised a hand up and motioned for her to come down to her level. Kimiko looked at Daiki who nodded. Kimiko got down on her knees and smiled softly at the girl.

"Yes?" she asked. The girl placed a hand on her face and rubbed it softly. _This child… _Kimiko thought as she observed her. It was like this child wanted to say something important. The child's hands stopped and she looked into Kimiko's eyes.

"Onee-chan…" she spoke in a high soprano voice that indicated fear and loneliness. Kimiko smiled a soft understanding smile at her.

"You must be tired and scared. Let's get you back to your mother and clean you up." She reached out a hand for her to grab. The child looked at her hand before slapping it away. Kimiko's and everyone's eyes widened. The child looked back at Kimiko.

"Onee-chan… it's me… Onee-chan… why'd you do it? Why did you do it?" the child spoke in a sobbing voice that wanted answers. Kimiko seemed confused at the child's words. She observed her words before realization dawned on her. Her eyes lost the understanding and help she was offering. In its place was fear. She took a good look at the child. She tried to breathe but something felt stuck and when she tried to swallow the sinking feeling, she couldn't. Her body tingled with fear.

"Who… who are you?" she asked hesitantly. The child rubbed her cheek in a soothing way before grabbing it.

"Onee-chan, don't you remember me? How cruel can you be? You took away my life and now you can't even remember me?" she sounded angry now. The fear and loneliness vanished. Daiki stepped forward to where Kimiko knelt. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move.

"What's wrong Kimiko? Who's this child? Do you know her?" he asked. Kimiko shook her head. She didn't know this child. The child slapped her instantly.

"HOW COULD YOU!" she shouted in anger. Her eyes flamed with resentment as she glared at Kimiko. Everyone was stunned. Kimiko didn't even move.

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU LEFT ME TO DIE! WHY'D YOU DO IT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT ME! WHY! WHY!" The child screamed then she grabbed onto Kimiko's shoulders and screamed even louder before her voice died down a little. Tears began to stream down her face as she begged for an answer. She laid her head against Kimiko and cried.

"Why? … Why would you do that to me? We were so close. Yet you… why?" her voice changed to a whisper as she drifted off; away from reality. The child lay slumped against her. As they watched the child drift away several shinobis appeared and carried the child away to the hospital. Kimiko stood from her spot.

"Kimiko you sure you don't know that child? She sounded like you did something horrible to her." Daiki answered. Kimiko laughed sorrowfully at that.

"I didn't do anything to the child… I doubt that with the soul though." She said before walking away. "I'd like to be alone for a while. I'll be back by tomorrow or the day after that." And she poof away; Kimiko reappeared in the forest and began walking aimlessly. The trees all looked the same to her. No matter where she turned everything looked the same. There was no difference.

Her feet carried her to a glistening river. She looked up at the moon as it shined down against her black hair. A sigh escaped as she sat herself down by the river bank and took off her shoes. She dipped her feet into the cold relaxing water and fell back against the grass.

_I'm sorry… I really am… _

She closed her eyes as the tearful memories appeared before her eyes.

"_Little girl, little girl, such a sorrowful life you have." _

Kimiko shot up and looked around with fear. Sweat rolled down her brow as she wiped at it.

_No! No!_ She thought. Leaning over her knees she looked into the river bank at her own reflection. Her dark glistening hair fell against her face making her look skinnier than she already is. Her mismatched eyes showed fear and regret. Her complexion was as white as a sheet of paper as she reached a finger into the water. The water danced around her finger making her image look all wiggly.

_What's going on? She should have died five years ago because of my… mistake. She can't be here now. Not now. _

Nothing made sense to her anymore.

**Sasuke and Naruto – **

Sasuke and Naruto long left the river in Konoha and were heading to the Hokage tower. They walked in a peaceful silence. Sasuke held the door open for Naruto and the two climbed the stairs up to Daiki's room. As they entered, the first thing they noticed was the disarray of things inside. Daiki sat at his desk and was covered in a bunch of papers asleep. The scene reminded Naruto a bit of Tsunade. He looked down and felt the familiar sadness as he was reminded of her death.

Sasuke walked up to Daiki and shook his shoulder. The man sprung up from his position bringing papers with him.

"KIMIKO!" he shouted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. Daiki sat back down once he realized it wasn't Kimiko that woke him but instead was Naruto and Sasuke. He sighed and shuffled his papers around.

"So… what's with the shout?" Naruto asked.

"Kimiko's gone missing. I can't find her." Daiki answered as he continued to fix his office.

"What do you mean she went missing?" Sasuke asked.

"The latest missing child had reappeared and she said some things that made no sense. She directed them to Kimiko. After hearing the child's words, Kimiko ran off. I haven't seen her since." Daiki answered a bit dejected. Sasuke and Naruto seemed confused.

"What did the child say?"

"She told Kimiko it was all her fault and asked her why she did it? I don't even know what she's talking about. I've known Kimiko ever since she was a child and I've never even heard of her doing something that'll cause a child to say that."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto walked up to Daiki and placed a hand on his shoulder. The man looked at him with a distraught face. The blond smiled gently at him, gathered him into a motherly hug. Daiki widened his eyes as Naruto's warmth transferred him. He hadn't felt such warmth after Kakashi and Iruka died. No one had hugged him the same way anymore. In fact, no one had hugged anyone anymore. The familiarity of a hug was long forgotten. It simply died along with the war. Another thing it had stolen from this generation of children.

"It's ok, Daiki. It's going to be ok. There's no need to over stress yourself over things at such a young age. You're only a teenager and teenagers are supposed to spend their days looking forward to being the best ninja and competing with their friends. No teenager should have to uphold the responsibilities of Hokage. No teenager should worry over the wellbeing of everyone in the village. Just… Just relax, kid. Relax, everything will be fine." Naruto spoke in a hushed loving voice. Slowly Daiki's eyes slipped closed. The soothing sound of the blonde's voice was a lullaby to him. Images of his past with his parents flashed before his eyes.

Iruka pushing him on the swing in the park on a bright sunny day with a smile that declared the world didn't matter as long as they had the family together. His sisters beside him fighting over some stupid Barbie doll, the eldest of the three would push the youngest down and they would laugh at her together. Kakashi would come over and scold her for the violence but nothing really stuck. It was all fun and games. In the end smiles were what were left of the lecture.

The delicious smell of Iruka's cooking filled his senses as he thought back to the nights when Iruka would cook, which was every night. The tempting aroma would hit him straight on as he walked through that front door after a full day of fun activities. His hair would be all tousled from wrestling with the other kids and his skin would be dirty and rough from the dirt. His clothes were always a mess as if a truck ran him over. His tiny feet would platter across the wood flooring and into the kitchen eager to eat his fill. Iruka would be in there in front of the stove in the family apron. Daiki watched as he remembered Iruka turning around every time and greeting him happily with his arms wide open. Daiki would jump into those arms only to have Iruka gawk at his misshapen appearance.

_Happy times… time that has been stolen from us. We can never get them back. They're gone forever._

Naruto felt Daiki go limp against his hold. The boy finally fell back asleep.

_He must have been exhausted._ Naruto thought as he picked up the surprisingly light boy and laid him down on the couch. Carefully he retracted his arms. Sasuke came over with a blanket he found in the closet. He draped it across Daiki's body.

"What now?" Naruto asked. Sasuke chuckled softly and draped an arm around Naruto's waist. The blond squirmed but didn't move away.

"Well… how about some alone time?" he purred against his ear. "We still have about 30 minutes before it's seven and those two morons bust in here." Sasuke smirked. The blond gave him his best neutral stare before peeling himself away.

"Sasuke now's not the time. In case you haven't noticed. We're in the future, with a kidnapping case on our hands, exhausted children, and a missing girl. We hardly have time to breathe." Naruto threw his arms out in front of him slightly to emphasize his point. Sasuke scratched the top of his head as he thought about what Naruto just said. The moron had a point, he finally decided. But then when did people ever stop him from doing whatever the hell he wanted?

The blond never saw it coming as Sasuke pounced on him and pushed him up against the wall. His baby blue eyes bugged out; huge as diamonds. The Uchiha smirked and ran a tongue over his whiskered cheeks.

"Na-ru-to" He purred with lust coating his voice. The blond swallowed what was left of his manliness and tried to inch away while whimpering. He had to admit, having Sasuke pin him against the wall was turning him on. The heat the other emitted just made Naruto hotter. He can feel an immense blush rise to his face as Sasuke leaned forward once more and nibbled his ear. He dug his knee against Naruto's thigh. Rubbing it gently as if ghosting over it. The blonde's knees weakened and he clutched onto Sasuke's hands for support. The Uchiha pushed his knee up against Naruto's crotch, fully supporting him from falling. Naruto gasped at the contact.

"Feeling good there, Naruto?" Sasuke teased against his ear.

"Shut up!" Naruto blushed furiously as Sasuke's mouth traveled down his neck delivering gentle nips and kisses. His touch burned and flamed away at Naruto's senses. It was over bearing. The blond struggled against Sasuke's hands in hopes of being able to wrap them around his neck. The Uchiha smirked up at him and grasped onto his hands tighter and pushed his knee up slightly. Another gasp escaped Naruto's mouth and he threw his head back against the wall.

"Stop that!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke and struggled even more. The Uchiha raised his head so he stared at Naruto in the eyes and pushed him deeper against the wall. His hands clutched dangerously tight on Naruto's hands.

"Why should I? You seem to be enjoying it. If I stopped now you'll just hate me later, dobe."

"Urgh! Release my hands, teme!" Naruto shouted in the raven's face. He winced at the volume level but ignored his request and went back to nibbling on the blonde's neck.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Oi! Oi! Release my hands, god damn it!" Naruto shouted but his shouts dissolved into whimpers of pleasure and occasionally a moan when Sasuke hit a sensitive spot. The raven smirked against his neck. He trailed his tongue up to Naruto's mouth and went for a kiss. He latched onto the blonde's mouth.

_**BAM!**_

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" a new voice screamed above their lust covered ears. The two pulled apart to find Saburo and Ryouta standing by the door way. Ryouta leaned against it and yawned while Saburo hid behind him and was peeking out from behind his shoulder with a blush on his face.

"I am…. SO SORRY!" he shouted and ducked away. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto completely who flushed and started wiping at his neck and cheek just in case there was saliva on it. He had no idea what he was doing; the only thing that registered was how good it felt. Nothing else. But now that the moment was broken, he is beginning to feel like a lab rat who kept pressing the pleasure button instead of the food button till it died (got that from Supernatural). He looked at Sasuke who just smoothed out his hair and shirt before leaning against the Hokage's table.

"You're early." Sasuke spoke with disappointment. Naruto glared at him. Ryouta and Saburo walked in and sat down on the opposite couch that Daiki was sleeping on.

"I make a point to be on time or early; never late." Ryouta smiled and leaned back. Saburo rolled his eyes but leaned back as well.

"You're just up tight and boring is all, what's the point in being early or on time when moron over there is snoozing his way into lala land?" Saburo waved a dismissive hand at Daiki who snored lightly in front of them. Ryouta looked at him.

"I believe in morals and respect which you clearly don't."

"Who said I have no morals? I have plenty of morals?"

"I don't see it." Ryouta said and looked at Naruto. The blond stood by the wall and stared at them. He looked like a child who hit the jackpot for candy.

"Hi, I'm Ryouta and this moron here is Saburo. Who're you?" Ryouta introduced them with a smile.

"Uhhh… hi…." Naruto waved. Sasuke took over.

"That's my partner. He's here on the deal as well. Just call him anything you want." He explained. Naruto shot him a questioning glance and was about to say something. But a glare from the Uchiha shut his mouth. Saburo looked at him thoughtfully.

"I shall call you Muna Two." Saburo decided. Naruto gave him the "What the fuck" look. Sasuke smirked.

_Ha! Looks like I'm not the only one with the ridiculous name._

"Muna Two!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, you're two and he's one." Saburo pointed to Sasuke. The raven glared.

"What's going on?" Daiki sat up from his position and looked at the blanket before tossing it aside. He took one look at Ryouta and Saburo and yawned. "Ohayo…" he said.

"A bit late for that, Daiki." Ryouta mumbled and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Daiki waved and leaned his head back to glimpse at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you." He apologized. Naruto smiled warmly at him.

"Nonsense, a child needs sleep." He replied.

"Relaxation and sleep is essential to a child's growth." Sasuke added. Daiki nodded and looked around.

"Where's Kimiko?" he asked the group. Ryouta and Saburo shrugged and the other two remained silent.

"Who knows…?" Saburo said. "She always disappears for a time. Even when we were genin." He rubbed the back of his head. Daiki looked down at his lap. Kimiko never missed an appointment. It was closing in on 7 according to the office clock. She was always at least 20 minutes early. She should have been here already.

_Did something happen to her? Maybe I should go look for her._ Daiki sprung up from his position and rushed for the door. The twins and Sasuke and Naruto looked after him in shock. His hands grasped the door and he flung it open. Kimiko stood on the other side shock evident on her face as she had her hand raised to where the door knob was just a second ago. Daiki widened his eyes as well. Before he can contain himself he grabbed her into a heart wrenching hug. He rested his head on her shoulder and shock slightly.

Kimiko froze as she felt Daiki hug her tightly. Her arms rose up slowly and patted him on the back as he dug his face deep into her neck. She can feel him shaking and swore there were tears in his eyes. Scanning the others briefly, they all shrugged at her silent question. No one knew what was going on. They were lost the minute he looked down at his lap.

"Umm… It's ok, Daiki?" she was in an awkward position. It was always Daiki who comforted her, not the other way around. She was never good at this stuff. "What's going on, Daiki?"

"Where have you been?" Daiki asked as he leaned against her.

"By the lake." Kimiko answered truthfully. Daiki released her and stood to his full height.

"Don't scare me like that again." He looked like a whipped puppy. Kimiko gave him an exhausted smile. She reached up on tip toes and patted his head.

"Hai, hai, now let's get started." She moved into the room with Daiki behind her. She sat down next to Saburo as Sasuke and Naruto moved to sit on the arm rest beside her. Daiki took a seat on the couch across from them.

"I have thought up of a plan while waiting for you guys." He spoke.

"Good, what is it?" Ryouta asked.

"Like Kimiko said, you two will pretend to be children playing late into the night. Try to draw out the kidnappers. And when they kidnap you, Kimiko and these two will follow you guys to their lair. Once you guys are there, you know what to do." The five of them nodded.

"Good then-!"

_**POOF!**_

Ryouta and Saburo looked shocked as there was a sudden white cloud of smoke where Kimiko, Sasuke, and Naruto were. Daiki leaned forward as well in shock. As the smoke cleared the three lurched forward at the now empty space.

"THEY'RE GONE!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

Sorry for the late update. I had writer's block for months on this story.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Child **

_Disclaimer_: I_ don't own Naruto or any of its characters except my own characters. _

**Summary**: Sasuke and Naruto are transported into the future by a strange girl with unknown intentions. They get mixed up in the affairs there and with certain events taking place they find themselves FALLING IN LOVE! OMG! SasuNaru REWRITE!

**Author's Note**

I know that I didn't finish the original version of The Child but that version was real messed up and not well planned so I didn't want to continue it. Instead I rewrote the story and made Sasuke and Naruto transported into the FUTURE, instead of their child being transported into the PAST. Hope you enjoy this version.

**I don't keep any files on previous chapters so don't ask me for it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 5

Displeased was an understatement to how Sasuke felt right about now. He had has enough of this shit. First Kimiko grabs him and Naruto from their fight and force them into investigating with her. She's all secrets and no tells about her identity. He wasn't even sure if she is who she claims to be. Now the three of them just poof out of the Hokage's office as if it was the most natural thing ever; he huffed as he leaned against the wall. They were currently in some kind of weird feeling room. There was a giant double bed, a couch, and a large desk. No bathroom in sight but everything else is accounted for. Standing behind him was Naruto who looked around confused. However the blond wasn't the one he was focused on right now. It was Kimiko.

The minute they appeared in this room, she looked around once and plopped herself down on the couch as if the world didn't matter. It was she didn't just experience the poofing away and the arriving in a weird room. She just sat, crossed her legs, and leaned back playing with her kimono. Sasuke stalked up to her and glared down. He didn't say anything, just stared. The girl ignored him for quite some time. Just sat there fingering the edge of kimono. Fixing her knee length sandals as if they were more important than their current situation. A vein popped near his temple and he lost it.

"Mind explaining!" he shouted at her. Kimiko continued to ignore him for a few seconds before looking up and flipped her hair back. She smiled.

"Simple, I ran out of chakra." Naruto gaped at her as Sasuke glared wishing his look can kill.

"You what!" Naruto shouted loudly. He sat down on the bed. Sasuke remained standing for sitting down wasn't what he needed right now. What he needed right now was a way out of here and back into his own time. This whole time travelling and future thing was beginning to have its toll on him. He was tired of all this crap and he just wanted to go home.

"I have to admit I'm not the best person to perform the time travelling jutsu. I don't have much chakra control over it. Maybe if I had Haruno-san's chakra control, I would but too bad I don't. So my chakra ran out." She explained. Sasuke folded his arm.

"Doesn't explain why we're in this room." He pointed out.

"That's where it gets tricky. Like all jutsu, well, most jutsus there's a consequence or something that backfires at the user. The time travelling jutsu is the same. When the user loses their chakra or releases the jutsu by accident, they are sent to a different dimension. A dimension where you are to remain in one area for a long period of time. Think of it as a waiting room. Time doesn't pass in here. It's forever timeless. You don't age. You don't get hungry. You don't go to the bathroom. Time just stops for you completely. Till it releases you that is. The only problem is… time still continues on the outside. We may be in a timeless dimension but time is still moving for others outside of this dimension."

"Meaning…." Naruto asked. He seemed to have forgotten his anger while Kimiko explained as if this was the most natural thing ever. Sasuke on the other, not so much. He was completely lost for the first time. He had heard of there being other dimensions besides theirs but he had never heard of someone being able to cross the dimensions. It was just a superstition; it wasn't supposed to be real.

"We will stay teenagers forever in here but others outside will be aging every year. By the time this place releases us it could be mere days and months if you're lucky. If you're not lucky it could be years. They could be 40 and you'll still be a teenager." She dumbed it down for Naruto. The blond widened his eyes.

_That's not good._ He thought to himself. Then he looked at Sasuke who sat down next to him and sighed.

"So we're stuck in this room till it releases us?" The raven asked. She nodded.

"I need to replenish my chakra. I don't know how long that would take in this kind of environment." Kimiko looked around. Sasuke watched her before he too took a good look around. Now he understood why this place felt eerie to him. This place didn't have time. It stayed the same no matter what. They were stuck in here forever until this place spat them back out. His eyes traveled to the floor. It was carpet.

"So what do we do here?" Naruto asked. Kimiko shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never really been in here before. I only heard about it from the test runners." Then she leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes narrowed. "What the?" She asked out loud. The two traveled their eyes upwards to see what she was looking at. Sasuke, too, narrowed his eyes while Naruto widened his. Right above Kimiko was blood stuck to the ceiling, dried blood to be exact. That wasn't the creepy part. The blood formed words. It was like someone wrote it with blood. Kimiko read it out loud.

"To those who venture into this realm. Do not idle, do not sleep, trust no one, this place is not as subtle as it seems. It will soon come alive. For that time, you will all die." It was definitely a warning.

"Is this a joke?" Naruto asked, hoping it was. Sasuke gave him the look.

"Usuratonkachi, would someone write that in blood just to joke with you?"

"Uhhh… I don't know… maybe the person is crazy or something." Naruto tried to wiggle his way out of his own stupidity. But no one bought it. Kimiko kept staring at the words. She seemed to be transfixed by them.

"To those who venture into this realm. Do not idle, do not sleep, trust no one, this place is not as subtle as it seems. It will soon come alive. For that time, you will all die…." She repeated thoughtfully. Something didn't add up right for her. Something about those words was bothering her a bit. Yet she had no idea what it was.

"What's wrong, Kimiko?" Naruto asked. She looked down and shook her head.

"I don't know… those words… something's wrong with them."

"No shit, it's a warning. Someone wrote that in blood. We got the warning. But what does the word mean 'come alive' and 'you will all die'?" Sasuke snapped. Kimiko sighed and leaned forward. This was the first time she showed any emotions besides those weird ones she's always showing. Frustration bottled up as she pushed her hair back with her hands and ran her finger through them.

"I have no idea. All the test runners we had all returned safely… a bit odd but safely. However they returned to normal after a while. No one said anything similar to this warning sitting above me." She mumbled loud enough for them to hear. This was getting out of hand and they all knew it.

"Guess we'll just have to wait." Naruto whispered.

"I guess so." Sasuke and Kimiko both said at the same time. The room fell silent as they sat there drowned in their own thoughts. Naruto fell back against the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He was sure he would see writing but to his surprise it was clean. The writing was only above Kimiko. Sasuke turned and crossed his legs on the bed. He allowed his eyes to travel over Naruto. He got to admit he looked cute. As Sasuke indulged himself in watching Naruto, Kimiko sat back against the couch and closed her eyes. She had a fair warning of her chakra lost when she snapped at Daiki. But she decided to ignore the warning and now look where it got them.

"You're so mature, Kimiko." Naruto's voice spoke with a motherly whisper. Kimiko looked up startled.

"What?" She asked a bit too loud. The two men looked at her confused.

"We didn't say anything." Naruto answered as he sat up. Sasuke turned his body away and looked at Kimiko. She shook her head, eyes wide.

"No, you said something. You… you said I… you…"

"But Kumiko is more caring." Naruto said again.

"There! You just said something aga-!" Kimiko stopped herself. _Wait… Kumiko? He doesn't know about Kumiko._ She got up off the couch and looked around. The two men looked at her as if she just grew another head.

"Kimiko, you're scaring us." Naruto spoke with concern. Kimiko stared at him the minute he opened his mouth. She stared at his mouth. _Yup, that's him talking._

"Kumiko, here's the bunny you wanted. Oh, Kimiko, they ran out of bunnies, you understand right?" This time it was Sasuke's voice. She stared at his mouth and saw that it hadn't moved. Kimiko turned around. _Where is the sound coming from? They don't know Kumiko! It can't be them!_

"Who's there! Show your ass right now or I'll pummel you when I find you!" She shouted. Naruto got off the bed and walked up to her. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Kimiko! What's wrong!" He shouted but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at his mouth. "Why do you keep looking at my mouth?" He asked. She pondered him a moment before answering.

"I'm hearing voices… clear cut voices…" she whispered as if her voice might disturb something here. Sasuke got up off the bed the joined the two. They looked around.

"Why are you hearing voices only? We can't hear anything." Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you're disgusting." The blond whirled around and stared shock at Sasuke. _Did he just call me disgusting? _Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his stare.

"What?" he asked the blond.

"Did you just call me disgusting!" Naruto shouted at him. The raven looked shocked.

"No I did not." Sasuke answered.

"You're the Kyuubi, what makes you think anyone would like you?" This time it was Sakura's voice. Naruto whirled round.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted. But there was no one there. _What the hell is going on?_ He shouted in his mind. Kimiko studied him. The blond had his eyes wide open as if he was a deer caught by a car's tail light.

_This isn't good. Whatever is attacking us, it's using our weak points, I assume. Which means… next is… _

"You're nothing like Itachi. He's so much smarter than you." Sasuke widen his eyes at the comment. He whirled around and looked at Naruto. It didn't appear like he said anything. His eyes were still wide with fear. Sweat began to glisten on his forehead.

"I can give you power, Sasuke-kun. All you have to do is come with me." Orochimaru's voice snickered across his senses. He felt a shiver go up his spine as usual when he heard that voice. The three stood back to back against each other and prepared for the worst. They eyed every corner and every shadow. Nothing escaped their vision.

"This is bad." Kimiko shouted for no reason.

"You think?" Sasuke shouted back. It was hard to distinguish between the voices and hers but he was sure her voice would never be used. He barely knew the girl and she possibly may have knowledge on his past but he doubt she'll make such comments on him. Naruto, however, was not fairing so good. He was suspicious of every voice. Kimiko noticed too. The two ravens nodded in understanding and grabbed the blonde's hand. He looked up startled at them.

"Don't worry, Naruto, we're still here." Sasuke comforted him.

"That's right, we would never turn our backs on you. Never." Kimiko gave him a small smile. He smiled back at them and they turned to focus.

"Whatever it is, it's targeting our worst fears. Don't let it consume you. You'll never win if you let it consume you." Kimiko explained. The other two nodded. _Wish I can say that for myself… I… This… I don't think I can hold it out. _The voices started up again. This time they were fiercer.

"Naruto, I can't believe you lied to me."

"The Kyuubi deserves to die!"

"I can give you power, Sasuke-kun."

"You're no match for me, Otouto"

"Nee-san! Look! Father praised me for the hundred I got in the exams at the academy!"

"You're a liar, Naruto!"

"You're not strong enough. You're a failure."

"That's good, Kimiko. Now go help Kumiko. She needs to achieve more than you do."

"Kumiko just needs more attention, you understand right? You're so mature, Kimiko. I'm sure you understand…. That's a good girl."

"Father and papa promised to take me to Suna to see Airi and Aimi if I pass the test!"

"Oh, Kimiko, I'm sure you understood. You were definitely going to pass the test. However Kumiko needed encouragement. You understand right?"

"I'm so proud of you Kumiko! We're so proud! That's my daughter!"

Kimiko fell to her knees as she clutched her head.

_Shut up! Shut up! _

"You understand right?"

"Kimiko is so mature."

"She understands why Kumiko needs encouragement."

"Kimiko can do anything as long as she understands."

_No! No! No! I don't understand! I don't understand! _

Her eyes went wide as the world disappeared and the voice revolved around her mind. They dug deep into her conscience. Unwanted memories flooded her mind and pained her soul.

"No! No! No! Stop! Stop! Stop! NOOOO! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY HER! WHY! WHY! WHY!" She screamed with all her might. The voices just continued. "Stop! Make it stop! Shut up! You don't know anything!" She cried as she flopped to the floor and her eyes stared off into space. She didn't even notice as Sasuke and Naruto rushed towards her. They knelt down and tried to touch her but she swatted them away violently. Kimiko pushed herself up and scrambled backwards away from them.

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me! Stop! Stop saying that! Why do you keep saying that!" She shouted at the two. No longer can she distinguish between the voices and Sasuke and Naruto. They were all the same to her.

"Kimiko…" Hearing her name. Kimiko glared at Naruto and covered her eyes. She scrunched up into a ball and turned away.

"NO! Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I don't care about Kumiko! I don't care! I don't care! I don't care! I don't care!" She repeated the last part over and over again. Hoping it would get through to whatever it was that's eating her alive.

"Kimiko! Snap out of it! Kimiko!" Sasuke shot forward and grabbed onto her. She shook violently. She punched. She kicked. She even scratched at Sasuke and pulled his hair. "Kimiko! Listen to me! You said it yourself! Don't let it consume you! Kimiko!" The woman just continued to shout and thrash around. He couldn't get a good grip on her. She was going to escape his grip soon.

Suddenly Naruto dashed forward and helped him pin her down. Kimiko continued to scream.

"I don't care about Kumiko! Kumiko ruined it for me! I don't understand! No! No! No! Stop saying that! Stop saying that! I don't want to hear it! Shut up! Shut up! Kumiko! Shut up!" She shouted; not making sense at all. The two pinned her arms and legs down.

"No! I regret it! No! No! Stop! Don't take her away! No! Stop! I regret it! I regret it! I should never have done it! Stop! Stop! No! KUMIKO!" She shouted.

"KIMIKO! STOP AND LISTEN TO MY VOICE! FOLLOW MY VOICE! WE UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IT! WE GET IT! LET GO! LET IT ALL GO! JUST LET GO! AND COME BACK!" Sasuke shouted in her face. The woman stilled for a moment as if having an internal battle. Her eyes glazed over then fixated on the two; the glaze gone.

"W-what?" She spoke normally for the first time. Naruto hugged her tightly.

"Oh Kimiko! You were being consumed by your worst fears! Oh thank god! Sasuke brought you back from wherever you stashed yourself!" He gasped against her shoulder. She pushed them away and sat up. The voices had stopped. There was nothing more than just themselves and their own voices. She turned to Sasuke.

"You… You brought me back? You...?" She asked. The rave nodded.

"Yeah."

"… Thank you... I guess." She answered. Kimiko rubbed her head and looked around. "They stopped… The voices stopped…"

"Yeah… the voices stopped but I guess it didn't for you." Naruto spoke awkwardly. "So… I know this isn't the right time but… who's Kumiko?"

"Sorry?" Kimiko answered a bit too fast.

"Kumiko… you were screaming her name." Naruto explained. He knew that confronting her worst fears now wasn't what they were supposed to do. But they had to deal with it just in case it attacked her again. She fell for it once, she'll fall for it again.

"… She… She…"

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked. He, too, was curious.

"Kumiko was my twin sister." Kimiko answered.

"Twin? But you said…" Naruto whispered shocked.

"I know what I said. I said I didn't have a twin. I wanted to forget everything about her. She died when we were 12 because of a stupid mistake I made. She tried to warn me of the dangers of my decision back then. I didn't listen to her. I pushed her away and went along with it. The end results? Her death." Kimiko answered.

"Does anyone know?" Naruto asked.

"They questioned her death. It was suspicious but the council declared her death an unsolved murder and told no one is to speak of it ever again; I included. Soon everyone forgot about Kumiko and lived on. I never forgot about her. To this day her death was caused by me and I have no right to forget her and move on." Kimiko explained. Naruto grasped her hands in his. She looked at him.

"You were 12. You possibly can't know what was wrong and what was right."

"…. I was a genin taking the chunin exams…. I knew right from wrong well enough to take the exams early. I was the only one from our team to get the offer." Naruto sweat dropped at her explanation. This girl was full of surprises. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. He can tell she was telling the truth but this nagging feeling in the back of his head just won't go away. There was still something about her that didn't add up.

"… Ummm… anyway, let's try to find a way out of here. This place is definitely too dangerous to stay in." Kimiko stood and walked around the room. Sasuke and Naruto sprint up from their position and followed her example. They felt along the walls for hidden trap doors or windows, even a small hidden drawer would have been fine. Naruto thumped the floor, like they did in movies. He found nothing but dust. Kimiko felt along the furniture to see if she could find something else that could lead to their escape. Sasuke joined her and checked the bed. He flipped over the covers and pillows onto the floor. Naruto stooped down and checked those as Sasuke checked the double mattress and then flipped those over when he found nothing. He checked under the bed and along it. There was nothing. He turned and spotted Naruto staring at the mattresses as if he was trying to burn a hole through it.

"What is it, dobe?" he asked.

"This… maybe we can cut it open." Naruto said and took out a kunai from his pouch.

"What are you talking about? What would anything be doing in there?" Sasuke asked him. _Can he get any stupid than this?_ Naruto fingered something on the mattress.

"Sasuke, you missed something. Look at this. There's a thread here. Someone cut this open and sewed it back together." Naruto positioned the kunai ready to cut. Kimiko and Sasuke came up to him and stared with built up anxiousness. He plunged the kunai into the mattress and cut a long line deep into it. The mattress split open and Naruto stuck his hand inside. He swallowed and desperately hoped nothing would bite him. He fidgeted around for a bit before his hands clutched onto something. It felt like paper. He pulled it out much to the other two's surprise and looked at it.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked.

"Resisting the sins of your past. Living the days without care. Your paths have been rewritten as you venture beyond here." Naruto whispered. His voice thick with fear and eyes wide with anxiety as the last words rolled off his tongue. Instinctively the three looked around; nothing. They turned back to the paper.

_Click_

Kimiko shot up and turned around. The door clicked open and squeaked softly as it opened wider. Naruto dropped the note and stood wide eyed and open mouthed at the door. Sasuke stood and grabbed onto Naruto's waist pulling him closer to himself. Naruto didn't object to the sudden act instead he leaned into the raven and placed his hands on his chest for support. Kimiko spared them not even a second of her time and walked towards the door carefully. One arm was out in front of her and she crouched down. Slowly her other hand reached behind her and dug into her obi, her hands clutched tightly onto something that appeared to a hidden weapon. As she inched closer to the self-opened door, Naruto called after her in a high pitched voice.

"Kimiko!" He shouted a bit loud. She turned but not without watching the door. "Careful, you don't know what's there." He said. She nodded and moved to the door. The hand behind her back pulled out a small dagger that had an inscription on it. It looked like dried blood. She gripped it tightly and moved closer to the door. The other side was visible to her. There wasn't much there though she craned her neck to see more. It was a hallway. A plain hallway stood at the other side of the door. It was like any hallway you'll see in any house. It made sense in a way considering they were in a bedroom.

_But bedrooms don't attack people's mentality._ She had to remind herself to stay alert. She raised the dagger up into position and pushed the door with her leg. It creaked opened loudly and the hallway was more visible. There was nothing else besides the hallway. Staring across from her was a small table. On that small table were two kunais and a small sparkling white bag. Lowering the dagger she walked forward and looked closely at the items. The hilts of the kunais were wrapped in orange and blue wrapping. Footsteps behind her hinted Sasuke and Naruto walking out of the room. They stood behind her and looked at the stuff. Kimiko reached forward and looked into the bag. Nothing.

"What is this shit?" Sasuke asked. She had no idea. Neither did Naruto. Naruto looked around the hallway. No stairs. Just doors. The hallway wasn't quite big. There were about five doors and no windows. They were completely cut off from the world. Next to him Sasuke sighed.

"You said this dimension was a kind of waiting area for people who performed that jutsu of yours. So far, it's not so neutral! Where the hell are we!" He shouted at Kimiko who released the bag and looked left and right at the hallway. She completely ignored him. Sasuke growled and grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the table. The bag wiggled and fell to the floor followed by the kunais. They clattered slightly against the floor. He pushed her again and this time he forced her onto the table. His eyes glowed red with the sharingan. Naruto gasped at his sudden violence. The raven grabbed the front of Kimiko's kimono and pulled her upper body forward. Naruto latched onto his arm and tried to pry it away from Kimiko.

"I've had enough of you! You haul us out of our own time zone! Force us to work on this ridiculous kidnapping case that didn't need our attention in the first place! What are your true motives, huh! What did you really bring us here for? What are we doing here? You said it was like a waiting room! Last time I checked! A waiting room doesn't try to KILL PEOPLE!" Sasuke shouted with all his might. Kimiko stared at him before grabbing his wrist and twisting it hard enough to remove his hand. He cursed and pulled back.

"I don't know what happened. The jutsu isn't as complete as the council likes to make it out to be. We might have landed on the wrong dimension. As for the reason I brought you here… you are right. I didn't bring you here for the kidnapping case. That, I could have dealt with myself, but I did bring you here for a reason. It's confidential and I'm sorry I can't share it with you. Right now, I understand your full of anger but I suggest we focus on getting out of this place before it swallows us whole." Naruto got in between the two and pushed Sasuke back a little. The raven grasped his shoulders tightly but not tight enough to hurt.

"Calm down Sasuke. Kimiko wouldn't do this purposely. Why would she lock herself in here with us if she wanted to hurt us?" He whispered to him as he brushed Sasuke's hair lovingly. The raven grabbed his hand and relocated it to his mouth. He breathed in the scent of Naruto and closed his eyes. Naruto smiled softly.

"Relax a little Sasuke. Right now we need to get out of this creepy dimension. We can deal with other problems later." Naruto spoke. Sasuke nodded his head. He opened his eyes slowly and released the blonde's hand.

"You're right, Naruto." He said. Naruto moved away from him with a smile. Sasuke glared at Kimiko telling her he still wasn't fond of her. She looked away with some kind of weird emotion displayed in her eyes. She climbed off the table and sighed. Something was tugging at the back of her mind. It felt important to her but she couldn't remember why it was so important. The tug wasn't too disturbing but she felt like it was supposed to mean something to her. But what?

The three stood around the small table. They had no idea what to do after walking through the creepy self-opening door. The silence was thickening as the three stood there shuffling on their feet. Naruto looked down at the fallen items. Awkwardly he bent down and picked them up. He placed them back on the table the way they found them. Kimiko raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. She leaned against the wall and looked around the hallway again. The room was still visible in front of them through the opened door. It still looked eerie from outside the room. It was like the room had a soul of its own.

"So… umm… how are we going to get out?" Naruto asked. Instinctively he rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms.

"What do we know about this place?" he asked. The two shrugged at his question. "Well think, the smallest details count in this situation." Kimiko looked at the floor then back into the room and down at the floor again then back into the room one last time.

"It resembles the dimension that the jutsu sends the user and the travelers. Except, it's more dangerous." Naruto spoke up. The other two looked at him. He shrugged and shrank back a little. Kimiko turned back to the room in front of them. She scanned it and eventually her eyes fell on the paper Naruto left on the floor. She pushed herself off the wall and walked forward hesitantly. Her eyes trained on the paper. Kimiko stopped at the door and placed her hand on the door frame. She looked back but didn't feel safe and turned back instantly to stare at the empty room. It remained still.

"One of you… hold this door open. Don't let it close." She spoke calmly in a neutral voice. Naruto shot forward and pushed the door open for her with more than enough force. She looked down at her feet then back up. She took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing…" She whispered and took a step forward and another and another. Nothing happened. Bending down cautiously, she grabbed the paper and backed away from her position still crouched over. She looked up and down and left and right for any sign of movement.

"KIMIKO!" Naruto shouted suddenly. She stood and turned abruptly just to see Naruto thrown back by some force and the door slamming close. She darted forward and gripped onto the edge of the door. Paper forgotten. Naruto and Sasuke both lunged at the door pushing it back as Kimiko pulled.

"KIMIKO!" Naruto shouted again.

"URGH!" Kimiko grunted and pulled. The door slipped against her fingers burning it in the process. The three were pushed back by the same force the pushed Naruto and the door slammed shut.

"KIMIKO!" The two boys shouted.

"NOOOOOO!" She shouted at the same time and lunged herself at the door. She pounded hard against it. Tears spilling fast.

"No! No! Let me out! Let me out!" She shouted. She heard loud pounding on the other side as well. Naruto's voice screamed the loudest amongst them all.

"KIMIKO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! KIMIKO ANSWER ME!" he shouted. Kimiko froze her actions and stared at the door. _When was the last time I heard that? _She wondered then frowned. _Right… never. _

"KIMIKO!" He shouted again. Snapping out of her thoughts she leaned against the door.

"I'm fine." She spoke loud and clear. She heard a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes then turned to look around. She was locked in. She turned back to the door. "Listen to me…. Are you listening?"

"Yeah." It was Sasuke who spoke.

"I have a theory about this dimension." They fell silent. "This dimension was built to resemble the dimension we were supposed to be sent. It was made to throw us off. I think someone's controlling this dimension."

"What do you mean someone's controlling?"

"Dimensions are sometimes made by living beings of other dimensions. They are able to shape and create it to their will. They're in control of everything in the dimension. Think about it. Doesn't it feel like someone's here with us? Find the controller and destroy his control. It's the only way to get out of here. Hurry. Forget about me. You need to find the controller."

"But-!"

"No buts. Do it. I'll be fine in here. There's more to me than meets the eye. Much more." Silence met the end of her words. She sighed. _They've left. That's good._

"Kimiko." Sasuke's voice broke the silence. She stared bewildered.

"What are you still doing here? Go." She spoke.

"Kimiko… Tell me one thing. Just one."

"Why?"

"This might be the last time we see you. Just tell me one thing that's been bugging me since we met." Sasuke pleaded. His voice was full of distain. She clutched her fists against the door and looked down. She could tell it was taking a lot out of Sasuke to ask for her permission. And he was kind of right. This could be the last time they ever saw one another.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Who are you? Who are you really? I want to know." Sasuke asked. She widen her eyes.

"What?"

"Tell me who you are, Kimiko. I need to know."

"I… I…" She hesitated. Could she really tell them? Could it really be worth it?

"Tell me, Kimiko. Or else I'm not going anywhere. I'll die here right now." Sasuke threatened.

_No! He can't! If he does then Konoha would shatter!_ She flattened herself against the door and leaned her right ear against it. She closed her eyes.

"I am Kimiko. That is true. But my full name is… Uchiha Kimiko. I am your daughter."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

Sorry for the late update. My computer caught a virus and I couldn't gain access to it for quite a while. But I managed to pull some kind of stunt and managed to get my computer back from the virus. I don't know how long this temporary control would last so I updated this chapter fast just in case it strikes again. I'm sorry for the late update. I'll try to get chapter 6 up fast.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Child **

_Disclaimer_: I_ don't own Naruto or any of its characters except my own characters. _

**Summary**: Sasuke and Naruto are transported into the future by a strange girl with unknown intentions. They get mixed up in the affairs there and with certain events taking place they find themselves FALLING IN LOVE! OMG! SasuNaru REWRITE!

**Author's Note**

I know that I didn't finish the original version of The Child but that version was real messed up and not well planned so I didn't want to continue it. Instead I rewrote the story and made Sasuke and Naruto transported into the FUTURE, instead of their child being transported into the PAST. Hope you enjoy this version.

**I don't keep any files on previous chapters so don't ask me for it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 6

… _My full name is… Uchiha Kimiko. I am your daughter. _

Her words plastered itself in his head. It revolved around like a coaster refusing to leave its set trail. Sasuke shook his head several times hoping to shake the words away. It stayed despite how hard he shook it. After she answered his question, Kimiko urged the two to move. He had many questions and wanted a more detailed explanation but she would have had no of it. Kimiko screamed for them to go and threatened threats they all knew she wouldn't be able to perform if she never made it out of there. The two finally left the door though unwillingly. She said her final good bye and settled down, she fell silent even when Naruto called for her once more. He begged and cried for her to say something but she remained still and silent, like she wasn't even there. Sasuke pulled Naruto away and the two walked down the hallway opening doors in search of another way out.

So far they had no luck. Each door led to a different room. They were all designed differently. None of them were the same. The search was going nowhere. Naruto sighed and slid down against the wall. He rested his head against his hands and sobbed slightly.

"This is ridiculous!" he shouted suddenly.

"Dobe…"

"NO! This is pure ridiculous! Why us? Why did something like this have to happen to us? Why can't we just… Why can't we just…. I don't know. I don't know anymore." Naruto whispered against his hands harshly. "I just want out." Sasuke said nothing. He had nothing to argue about. He too wanted out. All that has happened to them so far was Kimiko's fault. She brought them into the future and now she has placed their lives in danger. Kimiko was to blame, right? Sasuke looked down the hall at the one door that refused to open and let Kimiko out. He shook his head slightly. He couldn't believe that his own daughter was the one who was helping him with his love life. He wanted to blame her for all that has happened to them but he couldn't find himself to do just that. It was like her being his daughter changed everything now that he knew. Before the fact became known he would blame everything on her whether it was behind her back or to her face. But now that he knows, Sasuke can't help but wonder how she felt having her own father blame everything on her and treat her like shit? Why didn't she fight back? Why didn't she tell him the truth from the beginning? There was so much he wanted to ask her but he knew that if they don't find the person responsible for all this, he would never get his chance to ask her.

"Naruto… Come on, we have to get out of here. We have to find the person responsible for this." Naruto shook his head. He was ready to give up. Sasuke knelt down in front of him with a pained expression. He's never seen Naruto give up. The blond was always the one to cheer the others up when they're ready to give up. He always rewound everyone's spent energy and pumped it back into them. He was the energy boost everyone needed when a mission or life obstacle was dragging them down and wearing them out. It felt weird to find Sasuke in his position and Naruto in the others' positions.

"Come on, dobe. When are you one to give up? Aren't you always the one who keeps telling us to never give up and move forward no matter how tough the road is? You're always giving speeches about being Hokage and the best ninja Konoha's ever seen. What would happen to that dream if you gave up here? Huh? Get up dobe. What would Tsunade, Sakura, and everyone else say if they knew you gave up so easily?" That hit a nerve. Naruto twitched and he raised his head. No longer was he weeping. Replacing the tears was a pair of determined ocean blue orbs. Sasuke saw the flame in them as Naruto stood and dusted his clothes.

"Thank you, Sasuke." He smiled and pecked him on the cheek. The raven blushed slightly. Naruto giggled. "Who knew a peck to the cheek would get the ultimate Uchiha blushing?" he teased. Sasuke pushed him a little. Naruto rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway. This time he didn't bother with the doors. Instead he started knocking on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I learnt this from that old pervert Jiraiya. One of his friends from the outside had a house where there were no staircases and no doors. There were only booby traps. One of the traps were set on the floor where you press the right button or code it opens up and you fall through to the lower level. Since there's no staircase, I think it's worth a shot." Naruto said as he leaned down close to the floor and continued knocking. Sasuke shrugged and followed behind Naruto as he inspected the floor. So far he got nothing but as he came closer to the end of the hallway, Naruto leaned close to the wall to knock on the floor when he saw something sticking up from the carpet. He furrowed his eyebrows and touched it slightly with his finger. It felt like some kind of knob. Pushing the carpet away, Naruto took a deep breath and pulled on the knob. It came right off and the floor slid away from below them. They screamed slightly as gravity pulled them down.

The two crashed landed onto the lower level loudly as dust flew up into their faces. Naruto rubbed rapidly at his nose and eyes while Sasuke tried his best to stop coughing. They looked around once the dust stopped attacking them. This time they were in a living room full with a TV, a set of couches, a coffee table, carpet, and decorations. The room was brightly lit. Sasuke stood and helped the blond stand as well.

"Well… I got to hand it to you, dobe. That was quite good." Sasuke spoke awkwardly. Naruto beamed. They inspected the living room carefully. No one seemed to be in the room as well. They checked the closet that was next to one of the couches to find it empty except for some shoes, clothes, and a few sports equipment and miraculously ninja equipment.

"Well… now we know what we're dealing with." Naruto said as he picked up a giant shuriken and examined it.

"Just great, we're dealing with a ninja. The worst kind of us all; why couldn't it have been… I don't know… a normal person for once?" Sasuke blabbed on out of character. Naruto looked at him strangely but let it go. It wasn't anything serious anyway. Then he looked up at the hole they created on the ceiling. He could still see the upper level they were stuck on just mere minutes ago. Then his thoughts drifted to Kimiko who was still stuck up there by herself. Though she was a ninja and as she claims, one of the best of her time, he couldn't help but feel the sudden loneliness and fear she must be feeling trapped in that room. He sighed heavily and concentrated chakra in his feet and began walking up the wall and towards the opening. Sasuke looked at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I can't leave her up there, Sasuke. Imagine the fear she's feeling right about now. She's probably terrified." Naruto pleaded.

"Kimiko told us to go, dobe. There's nothing we can do for her as of now. The room is sealed off and what we need to do is complete her last request to hunt this son of a bitch down and prevent him from harming others." Sasuke spat at him. Naruto stopped walking and looked down at him.

"How could you leave her there knowing she's your flesh and blood?" Naruto asked.

"I can't but I got no choice. Besides, Uchihas don't give up that easily. We're tough and we prove it to all those who get in our way." Sasuke smirked. If she was a true Uchiha then she would be able to withstand the toughest of tough situations. Naruto sighed but walked back down the wall. Sasuke had a point. If Kimiko was really Sasuke's child then she will definitely hold out till the end. There was no way an Uchiha will die that easily. Then again… the clan was wiped out…

_But that was because another Uchiha attacked them. It's different when an Uchiha battles an Uchiha. _Naruto snorted at his lame attempt to help Sasuke justify his statement about Uchiha bred children and their toughness. Sasuke arched an eyebrow but let it go. He turned around to face the living room sofas. His eyes bugged out of his eyes and he jumped back a little. It couldn't be; his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"K-Kimiko…" He whispered. Naruto swirled around and smiled big when he saw the girl sitting on the couch with her legs folded and her arms on her thigh. She looked at them with a blank stare. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he got a good look at her. _She's not Kimiko. Her clothing's all wrong and she looks a bit young to be Kimiko._ She had the same hair and the same eyes but she was a bit shorter and looked a bit younger. Naruto opened his arms wide and took a step towards her. Dumb as usual. Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No, Naruto, she's not Kimiko." Sasuke snared. The girl looked at him with a slight amused expression but didn't move. Naruto looked at him quizzically.

"What are you talking about? She looks exactly like Kimiko." Naruto said.

"Take a good look, Naruto. She's not Kimiko." Sasuke whispered harshly. Naruto stared at the girl for quite some time before it dawned on him.

"AHA! She can't be Kimiko because Kimiko is upstairs!" Naruto shouted and pointed his finger at her. Sasuke looked back at him. Then he shook his head.

_Forget it. He's Naruto. At least he figured out that girl isn't Kimiko._ Sasuke focused his attention on the girl.

"Who are you?" The girl arched an eyebrow imitating Sasuke though he wasn't so sure she was imitating. She leaned forward onto her arms.

"You don't recognize your daughter?" She asked in that mid puberty sounding voice. It was high but cracked slightly when it turned low. Either way she sounded a little like Kimiko but not quite.

"Daughter?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, daughter, I was quite surprised when dad and mom dropped in. I was looking forward to Kimiko. Not you two." The girl uncrossed her legs but crossed them again.

"Dad and mom? There's no woman here besides Kimiko." Naruto gave her a clueless look. She sighed.

"Oh, mom, you're as dense as usual. Though I'm glad Kimiko brought you two over from the past. Gave me a chance to hang out with you two again." She smiled at them for the first time. It was eerie as if she wasn't really smiling but managed to pull off a true smile. Naruto widen his eyes and pointed to him. He was her mother? He and Sasuke… He and Sasuke… how could it be possible? Sasuke and him were fighting all their lives and swore to kill the other. Sure they've made some progress to be real friends after they got here but… there was no way he would have children with Sasuke… would he?

"You're Kumiko… but Kimiko said you were dead." Sasuke finally pieced the pieces together. There was only one other person who can look like Kimiko so much. Kumiko laughed.

"Correct, _dad_. I am Kumiko and I am dead. However just because someone died doesn't mean they're really dead." Kumiko narrowed her eyes and toned down her smile.

"I'm not catching." Sasuke said. She sighed and stood up. Kumiko walked toward them.

"I lost my physical body. Turns out, losing your physical body isn't all that bad. I achieve much more without my body holding me down. But… I was still pretty angry at losing my body so early in life. So I decided it was about time I get a little compensation for my lost." She snickered and looked up. Sasuke had a bad feeling about what she was saying. The way she worded them. Then it dawned on him. She's using past tense!

"What did you do!" She laughed evilly.

"What did I do? I gave her what she deserved! I spent 5 years in the stupid afterlife talking with fucking morons! Then I decided, why not get her to pay for my lost? After all, there's no free meals in this world is there?" She lifted her arms up and smiled contently.

"What did you do to Kimiko!" Sasuke shouted. She turned around instantly and got up in his face within a half second.

"Nothing she didn't deserve. That woman took away my life. I told her no. I told her that there was something off about that guy but she wouldn't listen to me! The end results? I DIED! I lost my physical body and was confined to the spirit world. She was always better than me. Always the more mature one. Sure dad and mom gave me a lot of attention but she was an eyesore! Always was and always will be! Though not anymore." Her mood suddenly changed. "I dealt with her the way she was supposed to have been dealt with 5 years ago. The council excused her murderous intents towards me just because she was an Uchiha. It didn't matter to them that an Uchiha was just murdered by her twin. It didn't matter. All it matter was there was one less Uchiha to worry about. However… now they have NO Uchihas to worry about. She's going to stay here forever!" She laughed.

Sasuke lunged himself at her and pushed her face into the ground. He didn't care that this was also his daughter. She was crazy and he'll treat her like she's crazy.

"What did you do! TELL ME!" He shouted.

"I told you, what she deserved a long time ago."

_**Flashback**__ – _

_Kimiko sat still in the room by the door. She had her legs up against her chest. Her chin rested on the top of her knees. She listened as Sasuke and Naruto shuffled around outside in the hall. Apparently there's no door that led to a staircase. She leaned her head back as the two began conversing as they searched the hall. Kimiko looked around the room. She inspected the room before when they were stuck in here together. The wordings were still on the ceiling. The mattress Naruto sliced up was still there as well. Sitting at her feet was the slip of paper they found in there. She picked it up and looked at it. A thought crossed her mind. She shook her head. _

_**Naw, it would never work. **__She thought to herself but decided to try it anyway. _

"_Resisting the sins of your past. Living the days without care. Your paths have been rewritten as you venture beyond here." She whispered and moved away from the door just in case it worked. It didn't. She sighed and leaned against the door again. She dropped the paper allowing it to flutter to the ground. Kimiko leaned her forehead against her knees and ran her hands through her long hair. It was becoming greasy. _

_**Looks like a day went by. **__She grumbled. Her hair never got greasy unless she didn't wash it for a day. _

"_~ohhhh~ Look what I found?" A mocking voice shocked her. She lifted her head and stood ready to defend herself. Instead she stilled her movements as she looked at the person standing in front of her several feet away. _

"_Kumiko… How…" She muttered. Slowly she ran a hand through her hair; getting it out of the way. It wasn't possible. Kumiko couldn't be standing in front of her. She was dead. She watched her die years ago. Except she really was standing in front of her. Kumiko smiled and clapped her hands together. _

"_Oh, big sis, glad you managed to drop by." She continued to speak in that mocking voice. Kimiko took a half step forward and Kumiko instantly changed her mood. Her smiled dissipated and a glare stood in its place. Kimiko stilled. _

"_Don't start giving me bull crap about how you're sorry and all that shit. We both know you're not. You may have fooled mom and dad but that's not going to happen with me." Kumiko spat in her face. Kimiko composed herself and placed one hand on her hip. She too glared at her mirror reflection. _

"_Kumiko, I am sorry that I made a mistake that cost you your life however I wasn't trying to fool anyone. Mom and dad may have no known how nasty you really were when you were alive but I knew it very well." Kimiko knew it wasn't right to talk like that to a dead person however Kumiko looked too alive for her to call her a dead person. Kumiko glowered at her then smirked. _

"_I may have been but mom and dad still loved me more. They cherished me more than they cherished you. You were just another child that resembled uncle Itachi down to the last detail. You know dad hates uncle Itachi yet you… you resembled him so much. Even mom was disgusted with you." Kumiko spoke the words with delighted venom. Kimiko gripped her hip tightly but remained composed. She knows what Kumiko was doing. She's trying to break down her mental wall like she did so many times when they were kids. _

"_What are you doing here Kumiko?" She asked. Her younger sister looked at her surprised. _

"_Oh! The all I'm-so-smart Kimiko for once is clueless! Of course I can't blame you. You know nothing about the afterlife. There's so much more that you don't know and for once in my life… I'm better than you." She laughed. Kimiko arched an eyebrow at her. _

"_You… You're here to tell me you're better than me?" She asked not believing it completely. _

"_No! Don't you get it, you nitwit! I created this world! I created it to get back at you!" She shouted. _

"_Ok… chill…" Kimiko gave her a look and sat down on the couch. Kumiko grumbled loudly and stomped her foot. _

"_So… you hijacked our transport when I ran out of chakra and transported us here instead?" Kimiko asked. _

"_YES!" Kumiko shouted. Then she blinked wide eyed. She growled at Kimiko but calmed herself then the smile was back on her face. "You are going to pay for what you did to me. I admit I can achieve much more without a body towing me down but you still got to pay. You know, I wasn't going to make you pay originally. Sure I was pissed. I had so little time in the human world after all. But then I was sitting with one of my buddies in the afterlife and we were talking, just chit chatting. And it came to me. You shouldn't be allowed to steal my life like that! You should pay for what you did! How come you get to live on like nothing happened and I have to suffer in a different dimension. Never going home; and never being seen except for those morons who died as well. Which is why I created this place," Kumiko waved her hand around. Kimiko gave her the 'I don't care' face. _

_**Seriously, she talks just as much as when she was alive. Always about getting even. Never about other things but getting even.**_

_Kimiko sighed and leaned back. _

"_So what are you going to do to me?" Kimiko asked. Kumiko turned to her and smiled broadly. _

"_Oh I have a lot planned for you. I thought about killing you or torturing you to death but then I thought that would be too easy for you. You'll never know my pain. So, I decided that the best way to make you pay, is for us to switch places!" Kumiko shouted and latched her hands onto Kimiko's shoulders instantly. Kimiko flailed at her sudden closeness and twisted around her iron grip. _

_**God damn it! Being dead does give her an advantage! I can't shake her off**__._

_The two fought. _

"_Stop moving!" Kumiko shouted. _

"_Hell no! What makes you think that I'll stop moving! You're fucking retarded!" Kimiko shouted and punched her in the face. Kumiko backed away and nursed her nose. Kimiko stared a bit shocked. She had no idea she can attack her like that. It was like she was human…but she knew she wasn't human the minute Kumiko released her hand from her bloody nose and saw the blood retract and the nose perfect as new. She cringed. _

"_Ok… that's creepy." She muttered. Kumiko lunged again at Kimiko. The two crashed to the floor. Kumiko grabbed her head and banged it against the floor. Pain throbbed against her skull as Kumiko repeatedly shoving her head against the floor hard. _

"_You know what's bad about having a physical body, sis?" Kumiko shoved her head into the floor and leaned in close. "It limits you during a fight!" Kumiko suddenly shoved her hand against Kimiko's neck. As her hand came down Kimiko caught a glimpse of some kind of diagram burned into her hand. She pushed hard onto Kimiko's neck. _

"_AUGH!" Kimiko gurgled out. Kumiko smiled. _

"_You're going to pay for your evil deeds down to the last penny, Kimiko." Kumiko laughed. Then she did the one thing Kimiko didn't know possible. Kumiko's glowed a bright red and then sunk into her neck as if a portal opened right there. But the pain was unbearable. Kimiko screamed but no sound came out. She felt Kumiko dig around in there as if her neck was bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. Then Kumiko clutched onto something. _

"_Found ya!" She sung and tugged. Kimiko felt her soul being tugged out. Her eyes went wide as she watched Kumiko tug out a bright light that she assumed was her soul. Her eyes hazed and she found it hard to keep awake. Kumiko smiled happily as she watched Kimiko slip away. Her hands released Kumiko's upper arms and fell limp to her sides. Her head rested against the floor and her eyes lost their colors. She became an empty shell as Kumiko pulled out the last of her soul. It glowed brightly in her hands. Kumiko sneered at it. _

"_Even your stupid soul is annoying." Kumiko sneered but got on with what she was doing. She lifted it up towards the ceiling. _

"_I hold your soul in my hands. Forever you shall stay. Never entering the world and never leaving. Forever you shall watch!" Kumiko shouted. The soul in her hands glowed brighter before it flickered and dropped to the ground. Slowly it began to take shape. Kumiko watched as Kimiko began to flicker into existence as a soul. Kimiko looked at herself then at the body in front of Kumiko. Her body. It lay limped and undefended. _

"_What! No!" Kimiko shouted. Kumiko stood. She laughed again. _

"_What do you think, sis? Now we're the same. Oh and you can't go back into your body. I need it later." Then she waved and disappeared but her voice said one last sentence. "Mom and dad are waiting so I'll leave first." Kimiko looked around and tried her best to get back into her body but it was to no avail. The body kept rejecting her. Every time she tried the body would put up a barrier and push her soul right back out. _

"_Oh no… this is not good…" Kimiko whispered to herself as she leaned against the bed where her body laid. She was officially screwed. _

_**End of Flashback – **_

Sasuke looked at her as she smirked wider before pushing him off her. Kumiko stood and was at his side again with a half second. This time Naruto didn't stand around. He too lunged at her but he had a kunai in hand. He brought it down against her chest right at her heart. Kumiko gasped and gripped onto his hand then her eyes turned black.

"Really, mommy?" She spoke in a 5 year olds voice. "That's bad parenting you know." She laughed and pushed him away with the kunai. The wound closed up instantly and she stood.

"You can't win. Neither of you can." Kumiko smirked. Sasuke and Naruto lunged at her at the same time. They didn't even know why they were fighting a little girl but all they knew was she did something to Kumiko and she was dangerous. Sasuke powered up chidori. She laughed and grabbed his arm as he passed her. She looked at Naruto who was charging at them with rasengan.

"Here catch!" She mocked and threw Sasuke at Naruto. The two stared at the other wide eyed before cancelling the jutsus. Kumiko laughed.

"You two are your own weakness. You'll never win until you're willing to sacrifice the other for my defeat. And we all know that's not going to happen." Kumiko walked forward and raised her hand up. Electricity crackled as they saw black lines traveling around her hand.

_She knows chidori! _Sasuke thought immediately. The electricity gathered and began to crackle loudly. More loudly that chidori.

"You know. Over the years I managed to modify chidori. I thought, why go in a straight line? Why not go sideways too!" She widens her eyes. Chidori flew right off her hand and straight for Sasuke and Naruto. The two jumped out of the way but chidori jerked to the right after them. Their eyes widened at the sudden movement. The two jumped over furniture and even crashed into the TV set.

"Fucking shit! You never told me chidori can do that!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke as they crash landed against the closet door.

"It doesn't you moron!' Sasuke shouted back. Kumiko continued laughing. Chidori chased after them frantically. Then Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him and fired up chidori himself.

"That's it. This has gone on far enough. You may have modified chidori but I taught it to you." Sasuke said and waited as her chidori came closer and then dodged below before charging after Kumiko. She looked stunned. He was near her within 3 seconds flat. He pushed chidori into her stomach and ducked when her own chidori flew right past and into her face. She screamed as electricity soared through her. Sasuke pulled back and watched as her body was bent in impossible ways by the electricity frying her cells. Naruto watched in amazement. Then he came up to Sasuke and latched onto his arm. He looked wide eyed as Kumiko's body or whatever it is she has evaporated into mist. It kind of reminded him of the wicked witch of the west from Wizard of Oz except her clothes went as well.

"Is it over?" He asked as she completely disappeared. Sasuke breathed deeply.

"I think so." He looked to his side. He tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Look… I found stairs… looks like she hid them." Right next to them was a staircase that led upstairs. Naruto rushed upstairs with Sasuke after him.

"KIMIKO!" He shouted. The minute he got upstairs he rushed to the door that divided the room from the hall. Forgetting the door was locked, Naruto gripped the handle and pushed the door open. Miraculously the door opened. Lying on the floor was Kimiko. Her eyes were opened but she didn't seem to respond. Naruto rushed to her side and picked her upper body up.

"Kimiko! Kimiko! Wake up! Kimiko! It's over! It's over!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly Kimiko jerked and looked up at him.

"What?" She sat up and clutched her head. "What happened?" Kimiko asked.

"We defeated her." Sasuke answered. She looked at him.

"Who?" She asked confused for the moment.

"Kumiko! It turns out it was your dead sister Kumiko!" Naruto shouted. Kimiko winced.

"I know… I saw her… then she did something weird to me…" Kimiko rubbed her head. She looked around. "We should just get out of here." She said.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Well the person controlling this place died so we should-!" A loud poof sounded and the three were gone.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

YESH! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! IT WAS RUSHED BUT HEY! THERE'S MORE TO COME!

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Child**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Naruto or any of its characters except my own characters._

**Summary: **Sasuke and Naruto are transported into the future by a strange girl with unknown intentions. They get mixed up in the affairs there and with certain events taking place they find themselves FALLING IN LOVE! OMG! SasuNaru REWRITE!

***Author's Note* **

I know that I didn't finish the original version of The Child but that version was real messed up and not well planned so I didn't want to continue it. Instead I rewrote the story and made Sasuke and Naruto transported into the FUTURE, instead of their child being transported into the PAST. Hope you enjoy this version.

**I don't keep any files on previous chapters so don't ask me for it. Enjoy! **

***End of Author's Note* **

Chapter 7

Naruto stared confused as he landed in the same field he and Sasuke landed in. A cool breeze blew past caressing his long blond spikes as he evened out his breathing. Once again they were transported against their wills though this time they were grateful. That god awful creepy life threatening dimension was the last place they wanted to be. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows dissatisfied. Sure they found Kimiko but it seemed too easy. Kumiko was furious and unlike most furious villains he's met throughout his life, she went down easily. It was as if… she planned it. Naruto shook his head. He scolded himself for thinking that. What mattered was they defeated Kumiko and got Kimiko safely out of that room. If he began thinking like that there would be no end to the terror. But there was that one thing that kept bugging him. He wasn't sure if Sasuke heard it but when they poof away Naruto thought he heard Kimiko.

It sounded like she was begging him to not leave. He swore he heard Kimiko pleading with him for a split second but as he looked across the field at Kimiko who seemed transfixed by the surrounding, he shook his head.

_If she said anything like that she would be throwing a fit by now._ He reasoned with himself. Sasuke walked towards him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You ok?" He asked out of concern. Naruto placed a hand on his arm and nodded his head.

"Yeah just a bit woozy from all that's happened," Naruto answered him. Sasuke nodded his head. He too was a bit put off by the fast paced action. They stayed like that for a minute for comfort. The need to feel alive and well was demanding. Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's soft blond hair and Naruto clutched at his arms and closed his eyes with a sigh. The cool breeze whipped around them as if taking its share in the hugging session. Then Naruto patted Sasuke's arms and looked up at him with playful eyes. Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"You were so brave back there." Naruto cooed.

"Uh huh…" Sasuke stared at Naruto waiting for something suspicious to happen. Naruto kept staring at him through eyes that seemed like they were planning something. Then Naruto detached from him and stuck his tongue out. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the random act of childish. Naruto pranced over to Kimiko and grabbed her into a tight heart wrenching hug. Her eyes widened beyond belief and pushed against his hold. Naruto shook his head; he would not have her pull away. He rubbed his cheek on her head. She scowled and pushed.

"Let go!" She demanded as she placed her hands on Naruto's arms and pushed. Naruto rubbed his cheek against her head harder.

"Nu!" he cooed even more childish. Kimiko growled louder and placed a foot on Naruto's hip as she pushed using both her hands and foot. Naruto just gripped harder and pushed her foot away from his hip. She tripped and fell against him. Taking this chance he lowered his arms from her neck and embraced her fully. He grasped tightly onto her back and pulled her flush against him; his cheek now rested upon hers. He continued to rub against her. A look of disgust crossed her face as she looked to Sasuke who was trying his best to contain his laughter. She glared at him.

"A little help would be nice." She hinted. Sasuke looked at her then stuck his pointing finger in his ear and looked to his right.

"Sorry, can't hear you." He mocked. She narrowed her eyes and her eyebrow twitched.

"Oh?" A smirk appeared on her face. She shot Naruto a look then at Sasuke. "Let go." She said once more.

"Nu," Naruto responded immediately.

"But… but… I wanted to give him a hug too!" Kimiko began to whine. Sasuke stopped dead in his mockery and turned stoned towards the two. Kimiko shot him a victory smirk. As if made by machines, Naruto's head snapped his way and he released Kimiko who slumped away from him. Within half a second He was in front of Sasuke and was crushing his air way.

"SASUKE!" he shouted and rubbed his cheek on Sasuke's chest. Kimiko brushed her hair back and dusted her clothes all the while giving Sasuke the victory smile. Sasuke glared at her with all his might but it proved no use. She didn't back down or shrink in fear.

_An Uchiha indeed…._ He was semi-proud and semi-annoyed. It meant in the future, whenever the two decided to reproduce, he would have children that were capable of saying no to him. He doesn't like people who can do that, well, besides Naruto. The blond continued to rub against him happily. Sasuke looked down and sighed. Naruto was truly scared for them all. He always was. Gingerly, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer. The blond stopped rubbing against him and closed his eyes contently.

"Sasuke…" He whispered with a sigh and leaned in. Kimiko stood by shifting on her feet as she watched the two exchange sentiments. She looked around the forest taking everything in. A small smirk appeared on her face. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes for a second then opened them. She turned and walked out of the clearing. Kimiko headed for the forest giving Sasuke and Naruto time to bask in each other's scents. She, too, understood Naruto's childish hugs. Like Sasuke thought, Naruto was scared. And when someone is scared, they're in need of a hug. Her feet continued to walk as she observed the forest. It was quiet and soothing to the soul. Finding a clean spot of grass, she flopped down onto it and looked up at the clear sky. It was masked by the canopy of the forest but for some reason she still found it clear and peaceful.

_A lot has happened these past years. These past days have been epic and adventurous but there's more to be done. I know it's not over. _Kimiko thought idly. There was a nagging feeling that was persistent in the back of her mind. It was telling her it's not over. Could she trust it? The last time she trusted that feeling, she caused a big epidemic.

"Kimiko!" Naruto's voice boomed over the forest trees. She remained in her position as she listened to the rustling of leaves on the ground. The two were looking for her. The rustling came closer and grew louder. In the corner of her eye she saw Naruto approach her followed by Sasuke. The blond knelt down beside.

"Kimiko-chan… you walked off without us. We were worried." Naruto wore a hurt expression. Kimiko turned to him with a blank stare before sitting up and smiling. She scratched the back of her head and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry…" She spoke in a childish way. Naruto smiled and pulled her up and dragged her towards Konoha.

"Come on! Let's go meet Daiki! I'm sure he's worried about us!" Naruto whooped happily. Kimiko allowed herself to be dragged along. Only one word occupied her mind.

_Daiki… _

Sasuke trailed slowly behind them. His eyes focused onto Kimiko. For what reason, he didn't know. But that smile she produced was off putting. It didn't belong on her face that he knew. As he watched Naruto drag her towards the approaching Konoha gates, Sasuke ran his eyes scanned over her appearance. Her clothes were a bit tattered and dirty. Her hair was a mess and she was sporting some scratches that were still bleeding slightly. Other than that, there wasn't anything different. But Sasuke wasn't fooled. He knew better than to ignore his instincts. Keeping several paces behind them, the three walked into Konoha and up to the Hokage's tower. The minute they entered Daiki was at their side and pulled Kimiko into a hug.

"Oh my god! Thank god you guys are ok!" Daiki shouted. Kimiko patted his arm hesitantly.

"We're… fine… Dai-chan." She spoke. Daiki pulled away.

"What?" He asked. She looked at him confused before she bit her tongue slightly.

_Whoops…_

"Nothing, Daiki. I hit my head a while ago." Kimiko explained as she pulled away and sat down on the couch in his office. Daiki trailed behind.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine, just a small bump. Can't harm." She spoke a bit distracted by his office. She looked around then looked at the floor. She looked at Daiki again.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"They went home first." Daiki answered.

"Went home?"

"Yeah, they were worried but I made them go home. They had families and considering this day and age, if they didn't go home on time we all know what's going to happen." Daiki explained. Sasuke and Naruto joined them on the couches. Naruto was smiling ear to ear. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at his display. Kimiko scratched at her neck and produced a heavy sigh.

"… Yeah…" She whispered back and stared at the floor.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Daiki asked concern dripping off each word. Sasuke watched Daiki lean closer with concern written all over his face. He placed a hand on Kimiko's shoulder. She flinched but stopped herself from pulling away. Daiki pulled back worry washing over his senses.

"Kimiko?" He advanced cautiously.

"… I… saw her…" Kimiko said.

"Saw who?"

"Her… I saw her…" Daiki seemed confused then recognition lightens up his features.

"You… you saw Kumiko!" He asked surprised. Kimiko's muscles tightened before she nodded.

"How? … Isn't she supposed to be dead?" Daiki shifted in his seat. Kimiko shook her head and covered them in the palms of her hands. She leaned forward onto her knees.

"I don't know... One minute we're fighting for our sanity the next she was right there. I don't know anymore." Kimiko muttered. Daiki patted her back.

"I don't know what happened but I can tell you one thing. You need rest, Kimiko. You've been pushing yourself so hard ever since the war. You're not invincible. Like everyone else you need rest." Daiki's voice was a whisper. Kimiko started to laugh slightly.

"Rest? I don't have time to rest." She spoke with a cold voice. Naruto shot out of his seat and wrapped his arms on top her back. He cradled her against his stomach. She pulled her hands away from her face and stared wide eyed at the floor.

"Kimiko, my child," Naruto lowered himself so he was closer to her. Daiki pulled back as he and Sasuke both watched. "You've done well. I'm sure everyone appreciates your efforts but if you don't get some rest how would you be able to see them and receive their gratitude? Rest, my child, let go and sleep. We'll all be waiting for the moment you open your eyes. We're not going anywhere, my child. We're staying right here." Naruto hushed her protests and rocked her back and forth. Slowly her eyes slipped and she drifted off. Naruto pushed her back against the couch and pulled her hair out of her face. He offered a motherly smile and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered. Daiki waved a hand in front of her face. Naruto smacked it away giving him a warning look. "She's not fully asleep yet. Don't you dare wake her up." He scolded. Daiki pulled back and raised his arms up in defeat. Sasuke chuckled.

"Fulfilling your role as mother, mother?" Sasuke teased. Daiki shot his head towards him.

"Mother?" He questioned. "You guys know?" The two nodded.

"Kimiko told us," Naruto said as he sat back down besides Sasuke.

"What exactly happened?"

"Kumiko hacked our transport when Kimiko ran out of chakra and sent us to another dimension instead. She tried to kill us by separating us from Kimiko." Naruto explained. Daiki looked at them like they were crazy.

"Apparently the dead doesn't stay dead. She said something about living in a different world and how she was free from physical restraints. It's such a long winded story I can't even remember most of it." Sasuke sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I can tell you one thing though. The only thing driving her then was revenge. She had some serious issue with Kimiko that she wanted to settle badly." Daiki lowered his head and sighed.

"That… I don't blame her." Daiki said before he got up and headed to his desk. He shuffled papers around and placed them to the side. He smiled at them. "Can I trust you two to bring her back to the house? I need to get home before my siblings freak." Sasuke and Naruto nodded. They hauled Kimiko onto Sasuke's back and the three walked out of the tower. The streets were empty and dark except for the street lights. The three walked in comforting silence. Neither of them said anything as they lost themselves in their own thoughts. Daiki's eyes hazed over as he looked up at the moon.

_When… When can we relax? _

He spared the trio a glance. Kimiko's arms hung weird and stiff against Sasuke's shoulders as her head rested on his neck. He seemed uncomfortable but remained silent. Daiki sighed and looked back up at the moon. Somehow he was a bit jealous of Kimiko. He wanted to see his parents again as well but he knew Kimiko needed it more. Though both their parents died in the war, Kimiko received a bigger shock to the news about her parents. She's never been the same ever since. He sneaked one more glance at the family and sighed before looking down the road. His turn was coming up.

"Well, I got to turn here. See you guys tomorrow." Daiki smiled and turned down the street. Naruto waved good bye at Daiki's retreating back. The young man turned once more and was out of sight. The two continued their walk down towards Kimiko's house. The fact that they were her parents was still fresh in their minds. It hung loosely on a tearing rope above their heads. Naruto turned to the sleeping girl. She seemed so relax. No longer was she pulling a frown. Then his eyes shifted to Sasuke who looked paler than usual. Naruto arched his eyebrows.

"What's up, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The raven tried to turn his head but paled even more. Instead he looked forward.

"I didn't notice earlier but she's wearing an earring on her left ear and it's poking into my neck…." He kind of struggled to speak. Naruto hauled Sasuke and pushed him to the side of the street. He gently lifted Kimiko's head and pushed her hair away. Sasuke was right, she wore an earring. But it wasn't any earring and Naruto couldn't figure out how he had missed it. It was a medium sized crystal hanging on a silver thin chain with the Uchiha crest in it. He gasped slightly and marveled at the crystal. He wondered if it's real.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked him.

"I… She's…" Naruto had no idea what to say. He took a deep breath. "She's wearing and earring alright. Not just any earring though. It has the Uchiha crest in it and it's a crystal." Naruto explained to Sasuke. The Uchiha placed her down on the floor, making sure it was clean, and took a good look at the earring. Naruto knelt down beside him.

"Is it real?" He asked breathless.

"One way to find out." Sasuke slid his finger against his tongue making it moist and wet. He spared Kimiko's sleeping face a glance before placing that finger on the crystal. He ran a horizontal line across it. The crystal hummed at a high frequency.

"It's real."

Naruto looked at him with a weird expression.

"How'd you know?"

"Crystal sings when you run something wet against it." Sasuke said as he wiped his finger with his shirt and wiped the crystal clean of his spit. Naruto nodded his head. "So it's a real Uchiha accessory?"

"Yeah, it's one of ours." Sasuke spoke in a whisper. He stared at the crystal.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't remember her wearing it though…" Sasuke said. Naruto turned and stared at the crystal.

"I don't remember it either. I mean, wouldn't we have seen it? It's quite hard to miss." Naruto palmed the earring but released it when Kimiko shifted a bit. Sasuke pulled back and sat on his hinges. Naruto made a point. The earring wasn't small. It was quite big. They should have seen it before even if her hair got in the way. Hair wasn't plastered against people's body. They shifted and rise with the wind. The earring would have stood out to them like a neon sign. And Sasuke was sure he had not seen her wearing that when they were in the other dimension.

"Maybe she placed it on when she was locked in the room?" Naruto asked.

"Does that make any sense to you?" Sasuke shot him a look. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke sighed and got to his feet. "Come on, it's getting late." Naruto hauled Kimiko back onto Sasuke's back and they got on their way.

The house was as quiet as they left it. The lights were out and the darkness consumed them as they stepped inside. Though Sasuke was positive Kimiko doesn't leave stuff around the front door, unlike Naruto whose house is always a dump full of clothes, ramen cups, chopsticks, and even weapons! How does he survive in that house Sasuke has no idea. He opted to stand still and wait for Naruto who fumbled for the light switch. His palms ran over the smooth surface of the walls searching for that extra piece of plastic with a switch on it. He travelled further and further into the house until he found a switch. He flipped it up and the living room light came on. He was standing in the living room. His face sported confusion as he stuck his mouth out in a weird position. (Think of a bird's beak or something) He had no idea he travelled that far in the dark.

"Oi, dobe…" Sasuke spoke as he walked carefully into the living room with Kimiko still asleep on his back. She was proving to be quite heavy suddenly. Naruto turned towards him the weird expression melting away.

"What's up?" he asked. Sasuke walked ahead of him and placed Kimiko on the couch before walking to the light switch where Naruto stood.

"Wasn't there a light switch by the hall?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, I felt both walls, nothing. Next thing I knew I ended up in here." Naruto answered as he turned and headed into the kitchen carefully in the dark hallway. The light flashed on in the kitchen and he started rummaging for food. Lucky for him, Kimiko, like him, had an endless supply of ramen stashed away in the last cupboard. He smiled and grabbed a random one.

"Now, we're talking. I can start seeing the family resemblance." Naruto laughed and boiled some water. Sasuke sighed and sat at the table. He rested his chin on one arm and watched as Naruto shifted on one foot to the other waiting for the water to boil. He seemed eager and more of a child now than ever. Apparently ramen can reduce his manliness to nothing within seconds of its presence. His eyes soften as Naruto practically tore open the ramen covering and pulled out the ingredient packages. He pouted as the water continues to sit still atop the fire. He slammed his fists on the counter and shouted at the pot. That sent Sasuke laughing. Instantly, Naruto turned his fire filled eyes on him and pointed an accusing finger in his face.

"The hell you laughing at!" He shouted. The display sent Sasuke laughing even more. He couldn't believe it. All this agitation because of ramen and slow boiling water. Naruto was easier to get pissed off than he imagined. The blond, not liking the fact that he was ignored, stomped over to Sasuke and gripped his throat tightly. The raven's eyes widened and grasped onto his hands.

"Oi… Naruto…" He whispered warningly. The blond ignored him and squeezed with all his might. Instantly Sasuke peeled off his hands with little to no effort and flipped him onto the table. Naruto's leg stood flat against the floor as he back rested upon the wooden table. The raven pinned his hands above his head and he leaned in close enough to give the younger an Eskimo kiss. Naruto glared at him and wiggled a bit testing the raven's strength.

"Let go, teme!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke glared back at him and tighten his grip on his wrists.

"No. Calm down, Naruto. It's just ramen. Look, the water's boiling." Sasuke pointed to the squealing water. Naruto instantly pushed him off by kicking him in the thigh and rushed to the water. He poured it into the cup and waited a minute before tearing the top off and digging his chopsticks into it. Sasuke rubbed his dirty jeans and headed for the fridge. No way was he succumbing down to Naruto's level and eating ramen. He was more productive in eating a full balanced meal. He rummaged around before pulling out a chicken breast and cutting it into strips before dumping them into the pot. He applied several sauces and stirred it. All the while he was steaming some vegetables in another pot. He walked to the rice cooker and peeked in. There was still some rice in there. He placed some on a plate, added water to it to loosen up the stickiness and placed it in the microwave for a minute. He went back to the chicken and vegetables taking them out and onto a plate. Soon he sat down and was eating his own creation. Naruto stared at him from across the table.

The blond had not held back with Kimiko's ramen. Not like he had any need to. The girl must have hundreds stored in that cupboard. She stacked them so tightly together Naruto couldn't even get them out without extreme care. He had empty ramen cups stacked on top of the other and was eating another bowl. But he was more curious about Sasuke's meal. The raven arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"… Can I have a taste?" Naruto asked. Sasuke placed his fork down and stared at him. He hadn't expected that.

"… Su..re." He hesitated before picking up a piece of chicken with his fork and giving it to Naruto. The blond leaned forward and plucked it off the fork with his teeth. He chewed slowly and beamed at the taste.

"This is delicious!" He grabbed another piece of chicken and flipped it into his mouth. The raven muttered something but continued to eat his dinner. He noted that Naruto ignored the veggies. He picked one up with his fork and grabbed the blonde's face. He pinches his chin hard and forced his mouth open. Without hesitating he dumps the veggie in. Naruto chokes but eats it.

"Not bad… I like the chicken more though." He steals another piece.

"Enough, dobe. You ate more than enough." Sasuke picked up the plate and dumped the chicken onto his own plate of rice. Naruto made another grab for it but Sasuke pushed him by the face making him sit. The blond pouted but remained seated. Instead he looked out the kitchen and into the living room. Despite their loud talking and clanking utensils, Kimiko didn't seem to move an inch. She just kept sleeping. Naruto pushed farther away from the table and inched on the edge of his chair to get a good look at her. She still lay sprawled on the sofa the way Sasuke had left her. He turned back to the raven.

"We should place her to bed before she catches a cold sleeping like that." Naruto stated. The raven nodded. Naruto stood and went to gather her up in his arms. She didn't move; just kept sleeping. He took tentative steps upstairs and entered her room. It was just as she left it. He pulled back the black colored winter cotton blanket and laid her down on the equally black bed. He scowled. She might love ramen but she was just like Sasuke, overly obsessed with black. He placed her head on the BLACK pillows and pulled the BLACK blanket over her. She snuggled into the warmth instantly. The first movement she's made since they arrived home. Slowly he tiptoed out of the room and shut the door as quietly as he can.

Naruto tiptoed back downstairs and saw Sasuke washing the dishes. He walked up behind the raven and looked over his shoulders. He watched as Sasuke's hands flowed over the plates smothering them in dish detergent. He ran them over the water smoothly. It was like Sasuke's done it a million times. He probably did.

"Nice job." Naruto commented. The Uchiha whipped around to stare at him before turning back and placed the last dish on the dish dryer. He turned and wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist.

"So… how's the daughter?" he teased.

"Quite like you actually. Everything she owned on the bed was black."

"Hn. All she ever eats is ramen so we're even."

"How'd you know that?"

"Her cupboard. It's full of ramen. It's like a freaking ramen shop in there."

"Touché." Naruto agreed. Even he didn't have that many ramen…. Ok! So he didn't have the money to buy that many ramen but he definitely don't have that many ramen even when he was rich after successfully completing an A Rank Mission. He pushed away from Sasuke and yawned. He stretched and headed for the stairs, Sasuke behind him.

"I'm gonna head for the shower." He said. The Uchiha shrugged and followed Naruto into the room. "But I don't have anything to change into…" Naruto wondered. He wasn't prepared for this unexpected trip and he absolutely has nothing to change into. Sasuke walked ahead of him and towards the closets.

"Well, maybe Kimiko has something she saved that belongs to us." Sasuke said as he pulled open the closet. He was right. Hanging in the walk in closet was an array of dark colored clothing and the immensely seizure causing orange clothing. Naruto bounced happily and snaked through the orange side of the closet. He looked like he struck the jackpot in a casino. Though that would make Tsunade happier than Naruto. The old hag would have died there and then from the happiness. Sasuke shook his head and scratched it a bit before walking into the closet. He looked over his side of the closet. There wasn't much difference between his styles except the clothes were more mature. The Uchiha symbol still stood proudly on the back though. Several of them had it on the shoulder or at the chest but each and every one of them still had the Uchiha symbol. He heard Naruto grumble behind him.

"What?"

"They may be orange but look at the back of these." Naruto showed him the back of an orange shirt. There standing proudly was a black version of the Uchiha symbol. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, well, well," He taunted. "Guess we know who gave themselves away to whom now." Sasuke smirked. Naruto huffed at him but grabbed the clothing and headed for the bathroom. There was no point in whining over it. This was the future and he understood well enough that in the future he wasn't all prissy about taking Sasuke's name. And he had no choice anyway. Everything had the crest on it anyway. He headed into the bathroom where he sighed heavily and leaned against the towel rack. His eyebrow twitched. He's had had enough! The fucking bathroom was BLACK! The only thing that wasn't black was the wall. Seriously! What the hell is it with Uchiha's and the color black! He wanted to scream it to the world but he sucked it up and turned the knob for the shower. A shower was more important than pondering on their fascination with black. It was unsettling but the grimy feeling he was getting was overpowering the creepiness of their fascination. He stepped into the tub and tried to forget that it was black.

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

I think this one's a bit longer than the rest. I ended up dragging the ending out longer than I intended to. Sorry if it seemed boring to you. And yes I did something random at the end.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


End file.
